The Creed of a Demon
by Maurox000
Summary: Fueron años que estuve con ellos, viviendo como familia pero cuando mas los necesita... ellos me abandonaron. "Requiescat in Pace" es la misma frase es lo que estoy buscando para terminar este sufrimiento en el que estoy viviendo ahora sin embargo no puedo rendirme ahora. Cuando todo este terminado sera el momento de... descansar en paz
1. Chapter 1

**Hola les presento una nueva idea que se ocurrió al leer otro que sin duda es el mejor pero quise hacer mi** **versión**

 **RECOMENDACIÓN: Assassins creed ost sad (sirve cualquiera)**

* * *

En la ciudad de kuoh, más específicamente en el instituto que tenía el mismo nombre era todo normal, algunos chicos intentando coquetear con las chicas que rechazan toda invitación y estas estaban mirando desde una buena distancia al chico que revoluciono el instituto… issei hyoudou. Es sorprendente de como el mayor pervertido estaban sentado debajo de un árbol y sin hacer nada, desde algunos meses al entrar a tercer año empezó a actuar extraño, cosa que notaron las chicas ya que siempre lo vigilaban ya que creían que estaban extorsionando a las mujeres más populares de kuoh… las chicas del club ocultismo. Nadie sabe la razón del comportamiento del castaño ya no se junta con los dos pervertido, siempre está debajo de un árbol en los receso, casi ya no se junta con sus compañeras del club ocultismo, tenía una mirada más seria con un toque de tristeza remplazando su rostro de pervertido y cada vez que alguien le intentaba hablar con el respondía con un simple "mmm"

-¿no crees que la actitud de hyoudou cambio mucho?-dijo una castaña de nombre Murayama

-algo raro le está pasando, siempre está solo y sus compañeros casi ni le hablan desde que entramos a tercero-decía su compañera peli rosa de nombre katase

Ellas dos eran las principales en sospechar la actitud del castaño desde que entraron a tercero, estaban preparadas para darle una paliza a los tres pervertidos, al principio fue todo normal pero repentinamente ya no se veía al castaño entre la golpiza y eso aunque no lo admitan, fue un golpe en su orgullos como mujer ya que creían que no eran lo suficientemente atractivas físicamente para que unos de los mayores pervertidos no los espíes. Después de un tiempo todos veían de como el castaño se iba solo o simplemente les pedía ellas dos entrenar kendo cosa que las extraño y sorprendió después ya que era igual o incluso mejor que kiba y eso ya era decir mucho

-él siempre estaba con Rias-onee-sama… pero para que algo pasase para que el mayor pervertido se vuelva reservado-dijo la castaña

-aunque me sorprendió que sea tan bueno en el kendo, es mejor que nosotras y por mucho-continuo la peli rosa

-extraño-dijeron ambas-… ¡pero igual es muy sexi como está ahora! ¡Kyaaaaaaaa!-dijeron las dos con corazones en los ojos viendo con amor al castaño que ni siquiera les ponía atención

Al ser tan reservado con las personas para las chicas su personalidad la atraía y fue más cuando vieron su cuerpo por un accidente donde derramaron bebida en su camisa, todos se querían reír pero todos abrieron los ojos de como el castaño sin importarle nada se lo saco mostrando su escultural cuerpo, con los musculo bien definidos y sin exagerar

Para las chicas se comparaba o superaba al mismo kiba yuuto, que lo nombraron como el segundo príncipe de kuoh aun así él no le prestaba atención a nada, cosa que las atrajo más

El día transcurrió normalmente y las chicas tímidamente se pedían salir al castaño pero este le decía que "no, gracias" con un sonrisa fingida y se iba solo dejando a las chicas desanimada pero intentaría con todo para que el castaño salga con ellas

Pov issei

Otro día con la misma rutina

Jamás pensé que ellas me pedirían una cita

Qué ironía la vida

Aunque entiendo de cómo se siente

Al ver como unos de sus compañeros es en su punto de vista "sexy", no dudarían en pedirle para ser su amigo o algo más

Sabiendo que yo era así al verla a "ella"… las entiendo

Pero no me gusta que me vean como un juguete

Ya que veo sus intenciones, solo quieren estar conmigo para lucirse ante todos

No quiero que me pase eso

…No otra vez

Al percatarme, estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos que no me fije que tome el camino largo y ya es de noche

Con un suspiro seguí caminando

-es raro verte así-escuche aunque no la viera, reconocía la voz

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije con voz seria

-¿no te alegra verme? Quise venir a visitarte-me dijo con tono divertido

-no me vengas con eso… dime de una vez para que viniste-

-sí que has cambiado por estar con esa tetuda pelirroja… vengo porque decidieron que tendrían una reunión y tu tiene que estar allí si o si

-tú no eres nadie para decir eso… solo eso viniste por eso ¿verdad?-

-quieren que vuelvas con nosotros… "ellos" se juntaron con nuestros enemigos y se están volviendo fuerte-

-dile que no quiero volver con ustedes… recuerdo lo que hicieron-

-así que lo recordaste… lo siento pero si lo hicimos fue por-

-no quiero tus excusas-lo interrumpí-no quiero volver con ustedes nos vemos…

Al frente mío, caía un papel que al recogerlo tenía una dirección

-no te tardes en llegar…nos vemos-

Suspire ante la insistencia de ellos

Al sentir que desaparecía, seguí mi camino hacia mi casa

Cuando fue la última vez que los volví a ver

¿Dos? ¿Tres años?

No lo recuerdo

Jamás pensé en volver ya que no me necesitaban…

Otra vez

Mi vida es un asco

Estoy pensando seriamente que solo sirvo para que usen para que después me boten

Al llegar en frente de mi casa vi como todas las luces estaban apagadas

Al parecer no hay nadie en mi casa

Aunque me sienta solo… me alegro por eso

Así que después de darme un baño me fui a mi habitación a dormir ya que mañana seria el día que cambiara mi vida…

De nuevo

.

.

.

Pero no pude dormir ni siquiera 10 minuto cuando escuche como la puerta de la casa de abría

Ya sabía quiénes eran

Alrededor de la casa había una barrera así que no me preocupo que entren ladrones

Y aunque entraran no durarían conmigo ni 10 segundos

Me hice el dormido y escuche con mis oídos desarrollados para que no me notaran aunque no importa ya que ellas no se percatarían de mi presencia

-si fue una cita maravillosa-con esa frase más me rompía mi roto corazón

-te dije Rias que sería buena idea salir hoy día con ellos este fin de semana-apreté mis puños

-Rias-onee-sama ¿usted dejo la luz encendida?-se me olvido apagarla

-no, pero quizás lo encendí antes de irnos sin percatarme-serás muy per***

-y dime akeno-san ¿Cómo te fue con Hayate?-

-sin duda es hábil en las citas, me llevo a comer y después al cine a ver una película romántica que al terminar dimos un paseo en parque ¿y tú Rias con ichiro?

-me llevo al parque de diversiones y me regalo esto ¿Cómo les fue ustedes?-

Cada frase, el tono de voz que usaban para detallar su cita, las risas que escuchaba cuando avergonzaban a alguien

Cada uno de eso hacía que mi pobre corazón sufriera de nuevo

Mierda de vida

Parece ser que mi corazón no está hecho para amar

.

No me di cuenta cuando me dormí pero al despertar vi como estaba solo en mi habitación

Ya acostumbrado me levante como si nada y me fui bañar

Al terminar y al bajar note como todos seguían dormidos

Era fin de semana así que era obvio

Fin de Pov

El castaño fue a la cocina a hacer su desayuno y al regresar al comedor noto como un círculo mágico donde salió el rey demonio lucifer

-¿cómo te va ise-kun?-dijo el pelirrojo sirzechs con una sonrisa

-bien, gracias por preguntar sirzechs-sama-le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia-si tiene que hablar con gremory-sama ahora mismo está dormida-dijo como si nada

-no vengo a hablar con ella si no contigo… aun no me puedo creer lo que está pasando, tanto años esperando al hombre indicado y cuando lo encuentra lo desecha-dijo en forma de decepción

El castaño se sentó en el sofá y miro al suelo

-ellas toman sus propias decisiones sirzechs-sama, si quieren amar a alguien más, yo no tengo ningún derecho para oponérselo-el pelirrojo noto como su voz quebraba-su felicidad esta ante que la mía

-ise-kun-

-Y si ellas encuentra la felicidad con ellos… no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

Sirzechs se acercó y le dio abrazo paternal

-issei, tu hiciste mucho por nosotros y aunque no quiera, nosotros te la debemos-

-gracias sirzechs-sama-

-todo el consejo, decidió darte libre albedrío… ahora mismo eres un demonio de clase suprema y puedes dejar al clan gremory

-muchas gracias sirzechs-sama-dijo con tono calmado

-otra cosa antes de irme-encima de la mesa apareció varios documento

-¿que son esos sirzechs-sama?-

-estos son peticiones de matrimonio y algunos son candidatos para ser tus siervos ya que te entregaremos tus piezas mañana

-gracias Sirzechs sama-

-me tengo que ir-dijo sirzechs pero antes de desaparecer hizo una reverencia-muchas gracias por trabajar con el clan gremory

El castaño se quedó solo en el lugar y con un hechizo se llevó los documentos hacia otro lugar donde no lo vieran y se fue de allí antes que llegaran las demás

Pov Rias

Al despertarme, lo único que pensé fue en la cita de ayer

Fue excelente

Ichiro fue atento y cariñoso conmigo

Y si no fuera porque se estaba haciendo tarde

Le doy un beso

Sin embargo…

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho

Como si lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto

Ichiro era amable, cariñoso, atento, responsable y era muy lindo

Me invita en los fines de semanas a salir

Para divertirme

O para a veces quitarme el estrés que es estar en la universidad

Y sin saberlo como heredera

Ya que él no sabía que era un demonio

Sé que él está enamorado de mí

Ya que a veces se pone nervioso

Y creo que yo también siento algo por el

Pero siento que estoy perdiendo algo…

O más bien a alguien

Pero que me podía faltar

Tengo siervos muy leales

Tengo lo que se necesita para ser una buena heredera del clan

Y tengo poder para eliminar mis enemigos

Aun así…

Siento esa presión en el pecho

No le quise dar tantas vueltas

Así que baje al comedor

Y me di cuenta que todos ya estaban allí

Fin de Pov

Todas las chicas estaban conversando de cosas triviales, al terminar de desayunar empezaron a hacer cualquier cosa o algunas se estaban alistando para salir con sus amigos

Rias y akeno conocieron a dos chicos en la universidad que en su opinión eran muy guapos así que sin percatarse dejaron de lado al castaño para estar con ellos. Asia, irina y xenovia estaban juntas pero en un diferente salón que el del castaño y allí llegaron chicos nuevo, cosa que ellas tres se sonrojaron por lo lindos que eran y querían hacerse amigos de ellos y quizás para algo más. Koneko y ravel estudiaban para que sean mejores, según ellas, en los estudios al contrario del castaño mientras eran ayudadas por un chico de tercero, lo que ellos no sabían era que issei estaba entre los primero de las mejores calificaciones del instituto kuoh. Rossweisse como era profesora no podía estar con el castaño, ella tenía sentimientos por el castaño sin embargo pensó que lo mejor sería que él se graduara pero esos pensamiento se acabaron cuando llego un profesor guapo de historia que le interesaba la historia nórdica y ella obviamente le ayudaba y sin querer olvidando al castaño

El castaño desde la escalera veía como todas se divertían sin necesidad de que el este allí, así que solo salió de la casa sin decir nada

El castaño entro a un callejón y sin decir nada, debajo de sus pies apareció un círculo que lo cubrió por completo que al desaparecer se mostró su nueva vestimenta. Un pantalón de color negro un poco ajustado, unas botas rojas oscuras, una camisa blanca que en su espalda tenía un símbolo y encima una gabardina con capucha que en la punta tenia forma de pico de águila, todo de color negro con bordes carmesís. En su cintura tenía una espada (NT: espada de altair) y en la parte de sus muñecas de los dos brazos unas hoja oculta

Con habilidad se subió al techo de una casa sin que nadie lo viera y miro a la ciudad unos minutos antes de volver a saltar por los tejados de casa por casa sin que nadie lo detectara

La noche caía y en la residencia hyoudou estaban todas las chicas hablando hasta que escucharon como se abría la puerta y cuando se fijaron que entraba el castaño, extrañando a todos ya que pensaban que estaba en su habitación pero lo dejaron pasar y siguieron hablando de las citas que tuvieron ese día

Cuando ya todos estaban listos para dormir apareció un círculo en la sala y de allí salió sirzechs junto serafall y ajuka. Las chicas estaban extrañadas

-¿qué sucede onii-sama?-pregunto la pelirroja hacia su hermanos que tenía la cara seria

-tenemos malas noticias Rias y está relacionado los sobrevivientes de la brigada-respondió sorprendiendo a todos excepto a los maou

Todos que estaban allí fueron a sentarse en los sillones para saber todo, ya que desde que se derroto a trihexa los que sobrevivieron a las batallas escaparon y jamás se volvió a saber de ellos hasta hoy. Era raro que los sobrevivieron se estén moviendo de nuevo ya que no conocían a ningún objetivo maligno que los hicieron salir de sus escondites

-…recientemente nos estaba llegando informes de varios asesinatos en el Europa y estados unido-

-¿qué tiene que ver eso?-interrumpió la pelirroja

-todos los que asesinaron eran hombres o mujeres que tenían una gran influencia y que hacían todo lo posible para que los humanos estén en paz-siguió la pelinegra sitri

-los países que estaban a cargo pensaron que fue un acto terroristas de otros países… posiblemente inicien una guerra-siguió el pelirrojo

-no lo entiendo… si inician la guerra que tenemos que ver nosotros-dijo Rias

-Rias… si inician una guerra, los países involucrado pedirán ayuda de a sus aliados y…

-¿y?-pregunto Rias extrañados al callarse

Los tres se miraron pensando en decirlo o no

-si ellos inician una guerra nos pedirán ayuda a nosotros, cosa que no podemos permitir-todos se sorprendieron ante la voz y miraron atrás vieron a un sujeto que tenía puesta una gabardina blanca con capucha cubriendo su rostro

(NT: como no se describir una vestimenta voy a dejar una foto en mi Facebook que está en mi perfil)

Rias estaba sorprendida ya que el paso la barrera que tenía la casa como si nada y no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que hablo así que se paró al igual que sus siervos (kiba y gasper llegaron un poco después que sirzechs)

-¿Quién es usted y como entro aquí?-dijo Rias autoritaria mientras que sus siervo se preparaban para atacar

-Rias ya basta-le dijo sirzechs

-pero onii-sama…-callo al sentir una hoja afilada en su cuello

-hazle caso a tu líder niña-atrás de la pelirroja había una chica por su tono de voz con una vestimenta parecida al sujeto solamente que de color negro con toques rojos

-ustedes también al igual que su ama-atrás de los siervos habían sujeto con cuchillas sobre la yugular

Algunos de los desconocidos tenían dos cuchillas en los cuellos de los siervos de Rias

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que no sintieron sus presencias para que pusieran atrás de ellos así que bajaron su guardia con su orgullo caído ya que se consideraban el sequito más fuerte de su generación y que para algunos desconocidos les estuvieran a puntos de matarlo era gran golpe. Con el ambiente tenso el sequito gremory casi completo se sentó de nuevo en el sillón aun con la cuchilla en el cuello

-déjenlo-dijo el primer sujeto haciendo que cada uno se aleje del sequito-deberías enseñarles en no confiarse sirzechs

-lo tendré en mente-dijo mientras miraba a Rias desaprobatoriamente-me alegro que hayas llegado querido amigo-el pelirrojo se paró para estrecharle la mano

-lo mismo digo amigo mío-dijo retirándose la capucha, era un sujeto de unos 55 años de pelo negro con varias canas bien peinado y ojos marrones que transmitía fuerza y sabiduría

-¿Quiénes son ellos onii-sama?-dijo mirando al hombre

-más respeto niña-dijo la misma chica que estaba antes atrás de Rias

-Rias, ellos son de la orden que defendieron a los humanos mientras nosotros no estábamos…la orden de los asesinos-

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida al igual que todos

Ellos conocían esa orden, muchas veces sus padres lo mencionaban en sus conversaciones pero nunca supo quiénes eran en realidad, solo que hacen trabajos para defender el mundo humano y que nunca dejan evidencia

-es un placer Rias gremory-decía antes que alguien diga algo-dejemos las presentaciones para después… sirzechs

-ellos cuidan algo muy importante que si cae en las manos equivocada podría causar una catástrofe en el mundo de los sobrenatural-dijo sirzechs mirando a su hermana

-como nosotros no podemos meternos en los asuntos humanos, decidimos que formaríamos un grupo que lo proteja por nosotros-siguió serafall

-la orden de los asesinos ¿cierto?-dijo la reina de Rias

-lamentablemente no-dijo agachando la cabeza

-¿entonces?-dijo intrigada

-los templarios-respondió el sujeto

-¿templarios?-

-Isabel-el sujeto miro a la chica de antes

-hace mucho tiempo, los templarios y los asesinos siempre han estado en guerras entre ellos por sus propios ideales, ellos querían el control de la humanidad por la fuerza y poder mientras nosotros mediante la paz y sabiduría, ellos al igual que nosotros se aliaron con las fuerzas que tenían nuestras misma ideales-dijo la identificada Isabela-los tiempo pasaban pero ninguno se rendían ante su credo causando varias participaciones en las batallas importantes del mundo

-los templarios estaban antes que nosotros… ellos al principio fueron los defensores de "eso"-dijo el sujeto-pero fueron corrompidos por el poder que portaba y dominaron el mundo por un momentos pero nosotros fuimos creados por nuestro credo para derrotarlos

-ahora todo tiene sentido-dijo Rias pensativa-nosotros creamos a los templarios pero ellos se dejaron llevar por el poder entonces ahí fue donde ustedes aparecieron ¿cierto?

-sí que eres lista niña-dijo Isabela causando que Rias le mire con el ceño fruncido cosa que ella no le importo

-es por eso que les tengo una misión-dijo sirzechs-usted tendrán que eliminar a los templarios que quieran eliminar a las personas importantes de este país

-y nosotros estaremos aquí por un tiempo para ayudarles-siguió el sujeto

-¿de acuerdo?

-si sirzechs sama-respondieron todos

-con eso resuelto necesito que todos ustedes vayan a mañana al inframundo para informales de algo, nos vemos-dijo antes de retirarse junto con los dos maou

La sala se mantuvo en silencio ya que el sequito gremory no paraba de mirar al grupo de asesinos

-si quieren preguntar algo adelante-dijo sentándose en una silla

-¿Quiénes son en realidad?-dijo Rias seriamente

-como te dijimos somos la orden de los asesinos

-quiero saber de ustedes-

-creo que si vamos a trabajar juntos tenemos que contarnos algo de nosotros-dijo el sujeto mientras los otros se quitaban la capucha-me llamo Altair, descendiente del primer maestro asesino Altaír Ibn-La'Ahad

-me llamo Isabela-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia-y soy descendiente de la asesina hope james-

Ella era un chica de unos 20 años de pelo castaño recogido y dos mechones al lado de su cara, ojos del mismo color del pelo, su vestimenta era un vestido morado oscuro que se ajustaba en la cintura hacia arriba y un corte en la zona de pecho dejando ver su bien proporcionado pechos del mismo tamaño que el de akeno y encima su gabardina de asesino, ella lo único que le importa son sus compañeros asesinos que los ves como una familia y si alguien amenaza con alguien de su familia ella actuaria para protegerle así que actúa seriamente casi todo el tiempo

-mucho gusto soy Jessica-su voz era un poco infantil-y soy descendiente del gran maestro asesino Ezio Auditore

Ella era la más baja del grupo sin embargo su edad era de 23 años, su pelo castaño le llegaba hasta la espalda baja y tenían sus ojos rojos, su vestimenta era parecido con la vestimenta de Ezio ajustado y aunque era pequeña tenía su cuerpo bien proporcionado, ella era la más entusiasta del grupo siempre viendo el lado positivos de la cosas y le toma mucho cariño a sus seres queridos al igual que su compañera no dudaría en defender a alguien de su familia

-soy la gran asesina Hana-dijo con tono un poco seductor-soy la amante de i-chan y su futura esposa-termino con tono de orgullo

 _-¿i-chan?-pensaron todos los siervos del clan gremory_

Ella era quizás la más hermosa del grupo con tan solo 20 años, tenía un bello cuerpo escultural y su vestimenta era como de una sola tela que cubría la parte del estómago, casi la mitad de sus pechos y su parte intima dejando ver sus torneadas piernas mientras todo la tela era sujetado por una capucha que tenía puesta aunque se dejaba ver su pelo rubio ondulado y sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro. Hana es una chica amable con todos pero cuando alguien halaga sus habilidades se vuelve un poco arrogante y está muy orgullosa de su cuerpo

-ya basta Hana-dijo la chica que estaba al lado de ella-me llamo Fiora y al igual que mi hermana Jessica soy descendiente de Ezio Auditore

Ella era una linda chica de pelo castaño que le llegaba un poco más debajo del hombro y unos ojos dorados, su cuerpo era casi parecido que su compañera Hana y era cubierto por un pantalón negro y una gabardina con cierre adelante que estaba abierto arriba dejando ver sus grandiosos pechos, al igual que su hermana protegería a su familia

-lo siento por lo anteriormente, me llamo Edward y soy descendiente del pirata asesino Edward kenway-hablo un hombre de unos 30 años de pelo rubio que a diferencia de su antepasado, él lucia como si fuera un noble con ropa finas y una gabardina azul, tiene una personalidad tranquila pero cuando entra en batalla se convierte en unos de los mejores espadachines de la historia

-soy Noar y soy descendiente de asesino francés Arno Dorian-dijo un hombre aproximadamente de 35 años con un atuendo parecido al de su antepasado, su cabello era de color castaño y ojos de color negro, era casi la viva imagen de Arno si no fuera su tipo de peinado que era estaba bien elegante como para ser un simple asesino como si fuera un noble, él era un hombre practico e ingeniosos pero al combatir se convierte en unos de los mejores espadachines junto con su compañero

-mucho gusto me llamo Aron y al igual que mi hermano soy descendiente de Arno Dorian-ella era una hermosa chica con una fría mirada como si no tuviera sentimiento pero su personalidad era de una chica amable, preocupada por los demás y siempre está atenta ante cualquier movimiento en contra de sus aliados, su sigilo era de los mejores que habían en la orden de los asesinos, su vestimenta era igual que su hermano Noar solamente que se ajustaba bien en su escultural cuerpo que se compara con su compañera Hana

-mi nombre es Rias gremory y ellos son mi sequito… mi reina akeno himejima, mis torres koneko toujo y rossweisse, mis alfiles asia argento y gasper vladi, mis caballeros xenovia Quarta y kiba yuuto

-mucho gusto-dijeron todos en reverencia

-tengo un peón también pero debe estar en su habitación-

-¿no debería estar el sequito completo?-dijo Jessica ladeando la cabeza

-si pero extrañamente llego muy cansado y se fue a dormir-respondió Rias

-¿y no sabes que le sucedió?-pregunto de nuevo Jessica

Esa pregunta dejo callada a la pelirroja al igual que las otras ya que hace tiempo no sabían nada del castaño así que no tenía nada que responder hasta que sonidos de alguien bajando por la escalera y repentinamente había una daga volando y rozando la cabeza de altair que al final se clavó en la pared

-sí que tienes valor muchacho-dijo de repente el maestro asesino como si nada

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la dirección de la escalera y vieron como estaba parado el castaño con una mirada de odio y la mano levantada suponiendo que el lanzo la daga

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí gran maestro asesino altair?-dijo el castaño

-¡ise! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Él es…-callo de repente al escuchar que el castaño lo conocía

-me pidieron ayuda y yo respondí ya que… **todo está permitido** -dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

-no hagas bromas viejo-dijo mirando hostilmente a altair

El sequito gremory estaba sorprendido en la forma de actuar de issei y traía un pantalón negro, botas rojas, camisa blanca y encima una gabardina negra con toques carmesís. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el ambiente tenso que se estaba generando los dos y se sorprendieron en ver que ningún asesino que estaba con el maestro no hacía algo, solo miraban a issei seriamente y si miraban detenidamente Hana lo estaba mirando de forma extraña

-no te hago ninguna broma solo te digo la verdad-dijo sin inmutarse por la mirada-así que… demonios?

El castaño no dijo nada solamente volvió a su cuarto sorprendiendo una vez a los demonios gremory que estaban confundidos ya que "conocían" a issei y el ataco a unos de los maestros de los asesinos por quien sabe. Rias era la más sorprendida por esa mirada… miraba a los asesinos con odio, estaba segura que si no fuera porque estaban los asesinos para "detenerlo" el saltaría para matarlo y sintió de nuevo es pinchazo en el corazón ya que en ningún momento la miro o se percató que estaba ella o su equipo, quiso hablar con su Peón hasta que vio un círculo mágico de la familia Astaroth y vio como salía ajuka

-lo siento pero se me olvido de algo-dijo mirando a Rias-¿se encuentra issei hyoudou?

-si pero…

-gracias-sin decir nada fue a la habitación del castaño ante la mirada de todos

-bien-dijo el altair-como no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí nosotros volveremos a nuestro aposento nos vemos Rias gremory-dijo sin esperar alguna despedida

Ya afuera de la casa, todos seguían mirando de forma seria al maestro que solamente suspiro antes de detenerse

-se lo que hicimos estuvo mal pero no teníamos más opción-dijo sin mirar atrás a sus asesinos

-no maestro-dijo Isabela-habían más opciones solo que elegimos el que solo cobraba una sola vida

Con un suspiro el maestro no dijo nada solamente siguió su camino mientras que sus asesinos se ocultaban entre las sombras para protegerlo y todos con los mismo pensamiento

- _lo siento-_

Mientras tanto en la sala todos estaban en silencio por lo que acaban de presenciar ¿desde cuándo issei conocía a los asesinos? ¿Qué relación tenía con ellos? ¿Por qué nunca dijo algo? Esas y muchas preguntas eran lo que estaban en sus cabezas. Ninguno se movió por varios minutos hasta que se acordaron que un maou estaba con el castaño así que lo más rápido posible fueron hacia al cuarto que al entrar vieron a ajuka encima de un circulo

-mañanas nos vemos issei hyoudou-dijo antes de desaparecer

Al ver que desaparecía solo vieron al castaño parado mirando donde estaba ajuka hasta que noto como todos le miraban

-¿Qué sucedió ise?-

-nada importante… ¿ya se fueron?-dijo sin mirarlo a la cara preguntando por los asesinos obviamente

-si ya se fueron pero ¿qué te dijo ajuka-sama? y ¿para qué te necesita mañana?-dijo akeno sintiendo la misma punzada y no solo ella

-nada solamente cosas de la [Boosted Gear]-dijo mientras recogía su gabardina que se quitó minutos antes-voy a salir-el castaño paso al lado de los demás sin mirarlos

-¿para dónde ise-san?-pregunto asia tomándole la mano

Lo que vieron los asusto a gran medida, como si fuera parte de su imaginación vieron a un gran dragón rojo con ojos verdes viéndolos con ira y el castaño con una mirada de indiferencia

-solamente a pasear-todos salieron del shock y solo vieron al castaño salir

Ninguno dijo algo y cada uno se fue a su habitación con los mismos pensamientos

- _que le sucede a issei_ -

Afuera en la fría y solitaria noche se encontraba el castaño con la mirada baja y con las manos en los bolsillos

 **-[compañero]-** en el brazo del castaño apareció la legendaria arma mata dioses

-¿qué sucede?-dijo el castaño sentándose en una banca en un parque y echando su cabeza hacia atrás mirando las estrellas

 **-[sabes que esto no puede seguir así aun…]** -dijo ddraig

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo mientras ponía su brazo en sus ojos-sé que dije que estaría feliz con tal que ellas estén feliz

 **-[compañeros…]-**

-pero me duele el corazón… hemos pasado por mucho juntos…-

 **-[y ellas te pagan haciendo esto]-**

-¿Qué hago ddraig? ¿Cómo hago para dejar de sentir este dolor?

 **-[lo siento pero solamente queda esperar hasta que suceda o que pase algún milagro]**

-no sé qué hecho para merecer esto-en las mejillas del castaño aparecieron líneas que venían de sus ojos, muchos pensaran que son lagrimas pero estos son en realidad…

- **[no te hagas más daño vas acelerarlo más]-** dijo con preocupación

Lo que salía de los ojos era…

Sangre

-[ **si te hace feliz yo estaré a tu lado hasta que muera]-** dijo el castaño

-muchas gracias ddraig… sé que seremos compañeros hasta el final-dijo con una leve sonrisa

- **[claro compañero]-**

De repente el castaño se puso una mano en la boca y empezó a toser fuertemente mientras que la otra mano se agarraba la garganta

- **[¡compañero!]-** grito con preocupación

Al terminar el castaño se vio la mano y vio como estaba llena sangre

- **[tenemos malas noticias]**

 **-** ¿Cuáles son?-dijo sin dejar de mirar su mano ensangrentada

 **-[cada vez está más cerca ya lleva la mitad]**

 **-** sí que son malas noticas-dijo con una sonrisa triste-no podemos hacer nada ddraig

 **-[¿Qué vas hacer?]**

 **-** terminar lo que empecé y…-dijo volviendo a la misma posición que antes

Desaparecía la gema lentamente después decir junto con el castaño

 **-** Morir en paz/ **[Morir en paz]**

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? mandar un review no cuesta nada ademas esto solamente una idea que tenían en mente así que si quieren continuación no tengo nada para seguirlo**

 **¿algún error o consejo? como dije review**

 **las mujeres Asesinas tengo las imágenes de como son, solo vayan a mi perfil y allí estará la dirección de mi Facebook donde publique las imagenes**

 **gracias por leer hasta el final se despide su amigo Maurox000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les agradezco mucho a todos que les gusto la historia**

 **Guest: muchas gracias que te guste y si yo también creí que le puse muy Emo a issei sin embargo quien no queda asi cuando ves a la amor de tu vida que te prometió amor eterno andar con otro olvidándose por completo de ti y cuando se revele todo allí sera el issei maduro con toque de frialdad**

 **Mariela: me alegro que te gustara y si, son bastante la historia donde issei es abandonado o ignorado por Rias gremory y que no estan completas pero como dije esta solamente son ideas que salen pero voy a intentar completarlo y creeme que Rias si sufrirá por abandonar al castaño**

 **The gold Dragon: el pasado de issei con los asesino son dos parte pero para eso estoy buscando el momento apropiado, los capitulos voy a intentar hacerlo mas largo, issei sera solamente aliado y sobre el harem lamentablemente eso sera asi con harem pero sufrio por amor con las gremory no con los asesinos y veras alguien que me recomendaste que me pareció buena idea**

 **Mario VI britannia: gracias y tengo tu misma opinión con el sequito gremory ya que tanto leer la traiciones contra issei con motivos mas que aceptable y voy a intentar meter algunas en el harem a las chicas que mencionaste**

 **eso seria los review pero ahora sigamos con el Fic**

* * *

La noche era tranquila en todas las casa de la ciudad de kuoh pero había una especial que no era una tranquila noche, momentos antes la "dueña" del hogar recibió inesperadamente la visita de su hermano que le informo que tenían una misión que se trataba en eliminar a los enemigos que estaban acechando entre las sombras de la ciudad pero le sorprendió que tenían que trabajar con una antigua orden que eran los principales enemigos de sus enemigos así que no teniendo más opción acepto la misión encargada por su hermano junto con sus compañeros pero eso no le sorprendía ya que estaba acostumbrada, lo más extraño fue en el momento después de retirarse su hermano, su peón miraba con odio e ira a los sujetos que serían sus compañeros de trabajo

Rias gremory desde momento no pudo dormir tranquilamente al igual que los demás, todos con las mismas preguntas ¿Qué escondía issei? Era realmente extraño, él era honesto con ella diciendo cualquier situación que tenía, entonces ¿Por qué lo escondía? Ella hizo todo por el sin embargo él lo paga con desconfianza ¿Qué razón tendría para esconderla? ¿Por qué odia a los asesinos? Tenía que descubrirlo aunque sea por la fuerza, no puede creer que uno de sus siervos guardara el conocimiento de la existencia de los asesinos que eran muy antiguos que ni siquiera ella sabía si existía o no hace unos momentos ¿Qué secreto tendrán? Como demonio una de las principales cualidades es la avaricia así que ¿Por qué no tener el mismo poder que ellos? Pero lo pensaría después, ahora estaba muy pensativa ante la situación de su peón y más cuando vio es mirada antes los asesinos, reflejaba… odio y tristeza. La última vez que vio esa mirada fue hace tiempo cuando issei rescato a asia media muerta de las garras de raynare

-no puedo dormir-decía repetidamente la pelirroja en su cama mirando el techo

Como la casa tenía una barrera que ella misma controlaba sabía quién entra y sale pero estaba segura que issei no llego de su "paseo". Vio su reloj al lado de su cama y vio que eran las dos de la mañana ¿tanto tiempo se quedó pensando?, se levantó y se puso una bata semitransparente para ir a la cocina a buscar una vaso de leche para intentar dormir y aprovechando revisar la barrera que no estuviera averiada

Después de llegar a la cocina y servirse al vaso leche repentinamente se escucha el teléfono de la casa

-halo-contesto la pelirroja tomando el teléfono

-¿Rias?-dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado-

-¿ichiro?-dijo la pelirroja extrañada que lo llamara a esa hora

-lo siento si te desperté-

-no hay problema si igual no podía dormir ¿Qué sucede?

-me avisaron que mañana no tengo entrenamiento…-

-¿a esta hora?-interrumpió la pelirroja

-fue hace horas pero no podía contactarme contigo, lo siento por llamarte esta hora-se escuchó una leve risilla penosa al otro lado

-dije que no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno, como me dijeron que no hay entrenamiento mañana pensé en salir ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

La pelirroja contenta acepto olvidando por completo el asunto del castaño sin saber que el implicado de dicho asunto llego minutos antes escuchando la conversación y antes que Rias colgara desapareció

-entonces hoy en el centro comercial a las 9 ¿cierto?-dijo la pelirroja

-sí, nos vemos Rias-

-nos vemos-se despidió con una sonrisa

Rias al colgar se va a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa por la cita de mañana. Ichiro es estudiante de segundo año en la universidad de Rias, se conocieron cuando accidentalmente chocaron en el pasillo cayendo solamente Rias que al mirar hacia arriba vio un chico muy lindo, ojos azul claro y pelo negro con una leve barba en la cara, para Rias se quedó mirando a los ojos del chico por algunos segundo hasta que se percató que el chico le tendía la mano, aceptando se levantó mientras se regañaba mentalmente, ella tenía al castaño ¿Por qué debería interesarse en otro?, al momento de presentarse Rias no vio en ningún momento signo de lujuria así que se hicieron amigos. Con el tiempo ambos se juntaban constantemente junto akeno y otro amigo de ichiro, los cuatro era inseparables se juntaban para salir o ver los entrenamientos de los chicos ya que ellos eran capitanes del equipo de futbol y basquetbol, ambos chicos eran simpáticos, inteligentes, amables, guapos, bien entrenados y no las miraban con signos de perversión al contrario del castaño que era como si fuera el lado opuesto de ellos. En algunas citas se regañaban mentalmente por estar con ellos ya que tenían al castaño pero después de un tiempo esos pensamientos se fueron por los chicos olvidándose por completo del castaño

Después de dormir, hora más tarde Rias ya estaba casi lista para salir, solo le faltaba algunas decoraciones para lucirse un poco, buscando entre sus joyas encontró un collar que estaba hecha de plata puro que tenia de forma de corazón con un hermoso zafiro en medio, la pelirroja recordó la cita que tuvo con issei que al terminar él se lo regalo, según el castaño el dinero que tenía ahorrado era para un juego sin embargo opto en comprarle el collar ya que para issei era más importante su felicidad

-¿eh? ¿Qué me pasa?-repentinamente unas pocas lagrimas empezaron a caer en su rostro

Limpiándose cuidadosamente para no arruinar su maquillaje empezó a sonar su teléfono que al revisar era ichiro así que dejo el collar tirado en la cama y se fue a su cita para olvidándose de ese pinchazo que sintió al ver el collar

- **[te dije compañero]**

En la ventana de la habitación de la pelirroja se encontraba el castaño viendo detenidamente el collar que le regalo a Rias, abrió la ventana e ingreso a la habitación para recoger el collar con sus manos

- **[te lo pido… issei, no vengas más acá]-** dijo con preocupación el dragón rojo- **[solo te estás haciendo más daño]**

 **-…-** el castaño se quedó mirando el collar recordando los bellos momentos que paso con Rias

 **-[hazlo… sé que lo que estás pensando… solo hazlo]-** el castaño invoco su brazo de dragón

-si deseas esto…-en el brazo dragón del castaño empezó a brillar una fuerte color carmesí-…lo tendrás-con todas sus fuerzas rompió el collar en miles de pedazos convirtiéndolo en polvo que al abrir la mano se fue con el viento

- **[bien hecho compañero… ahora vámonos]-**

El castaño salió de la habitación para irse a la suya pero sorpresivamente pero sin mostrarla se encontró con akeno que lo miraba con preocupación

 **-** issei ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo akeno acercándose pero el castaño paso al lado de ella sin decir nada y encerrándose en su habitación

La pelinegra se quedó confusa ante el comportamiento, quiso ir hacia el pero recibió una llamada del chico que recientemente se juntaba, contestando dejo de la lado el castaño y se fue a hablar con el chico

El castaño se apoyó en su puerta escuchando de como akeno se iba contenta contestando el teléfono dejándolo con una enorme dolor en pecho, repentinamente empezó a toser fuertemente como anoche pero este era peor, la sangre que se le escapaba por la boca tenia algunos toques negro combinados con el rojo de la sangre

 **-[compañero esto se está volviendo cada vez cada día más peor]** -dijo ddraig- **[el veneno se aceleró más]**

Al terminar de toser el castaño se apoyó en la puerta dejando que caigan sus manos al piso llena de sangre y mirando al techo

-no puedo estar más contento ddraig-dijo sin sentimientos en sus ojos-me puede contar de nuevo de este veneno ddraig

- **[claro compañero… nosotros los dragones aunque no lo parezca, los machos aunque seamos polígamos somos muy leales con sus parejas que si no tuviera el permiso de la matriarca de su harem no se relacionarían de una forma sentimental con otra hembra-** dijo ddraig viendo atreves de la [boosted gear] a su portador- **eso lo bueno de los dragones… lo malo es que si una de sus parejas las traiciona, el aura del macho le inyecta un poderoso veneno en su cuerpo que avanza lentamente hacia el corazón pero hay una solución…si todas las demás que se quedaron con** **el, reciben el veneno haciendo que desaparezca de sus sistema sin dañar a las hembras…]**

 **-** pero si no hay hembra que lo reciba, el macho recibe todo el veneno hasta morir-siguió el castaño

 **-[cuando se supo de este veneno los dragones empezaron a alejarse de las hembras por el miedo a morir sin embargo no fueron todos, algunos elegían bien su pareja que duraron miles años juntos hasta el punto de morir juntos]-**

-morir juntos ¿eh?-

 **-[así es, es por eso que nosotros dejamos que se filtre un poco de nuestro poder en su cuerpo para advertirles a los demás que ella les pertenece…pero si la hembra no está realmente enamorada del macho pero si el de ella, cualquier tacto o hasta el simple roce el veneno avanza más rápido]**

-así que mi amor por Rias me está matando-

 **-[realmente no sé qué decir con esa mocosa gremory… la entendería si fuera un demonio o hasta un ángel caído pero ¿un humano? Sabiendo que ellos no tienen muchos años de vida]-**

-ella misma decidió aunque me duela-el castaño se paró y se fue a su cama

 **-[compañero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?]-**

-dime-dijo el castaño mientras se preparaba para dormir

 **-[¿Cómo conoces a los asesinos?]** -el castaño abrió sus ojos con sorpresa así que entro a su pasaje mental viendo directamente al dragón rojo

-es una historia larga Ddraig-dijo el castaño mirando al inexistente suelo

 **-[tenemos toda una tarde issei así que dime ¿Qué paso con los 17 años que estuve dormido?]** -decía mientras se acomodaba

Con un suspiro el castaño empezó a relatar su relación con la orden de los asesino, el dragón rojo estaba sorprendido por los relatos su portador ya nunca espero que le castaño tuviera tal vida antes de entrar a lo sobre natural sin embargo entendió el odio que tiene hacia los asesinos

 **-[sí que estoy sorprendido pero ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste nada a Rias gremory?]-**

-no quería que me pasara lo mismo pero al parecer no se pudo evitar-dijo el castaño triste

 **-[has sufrido mucho por tener apenas 18 años pero lo bueno que lo hiciste porque seguiste tus ideales, estoy orgullo que seas mi portador issei?]-** dijo con una sonrisa que cambio a un cara seria **-[que vas hacer con ellos ¿vas a perdonarlo o tomar venganza?]**

-sinceramente no sé, lo que hicieron no tienen perdón pero al ver con mis propios ojos la razón porque lo hicieron ya no sé qué hacer-

- **[los asesinos sí que son fuertes y según tengo entendido muchos de ellos eran descendiente de grandes maestros asesinos]-**

-¿Cómo lo conoces ddraig? Sé que sabias de ellos antes que nosotros

- **[así es, cuando dios me encerró vi a muchos humanos usar mi poder y que directamente o indirectamente estaban relacionado con lo sobrenatural]**

 **-** pero-

 **-[pero había un chico que pertenecía a la orden de los asesinos que estaba al servicio del Maestro asesino Aquiles Davenport]**

 **-** así que trabajaste con los asesinos **-**

 **-[al igual que tu era una gran persona, ayudaba a cualquiera pero lamentablemente jamás pude comunicarme con él pero hubo un momento en que unos de sus compañeros traiciono a los asesinos]**

 **-…-** el dragón no noto de como el castaño bajaba la mirada de a poco

 **-[con ayuda de los templarios empezó a matar a cada uno de los asesino coloniales… ¿cómo se llamaba?]-** dijo pensativod

 **-…** Shay Cormac, ex asesino y templario-dijo el castaño sorprendiendo al dragón

 **-[así que lo conoces…** **según tengo entendido el elimino a los asesino por más poder ¿es cierto?]-**

 **-** no… Shay Cormac abandono la orden porque Aquiles le ordeno que fuera al lugar donde señalaban el manuscrito de los sitios de los precursores-

 **-[el terremoto de Lisboa de 1755… su última misión como asesino]**

 **-** al quitar el fragmento del Edén en Lisboa causo el terremoto que mato a miles de personas inocentes, no tolero que mataran a esas personas así que robo los manuscrito y traiciono a los asesino para después unirse a los templarios

 **-[a causa de eso el exterminio total de los asesinos]**

 **-** así es… pero al terminar con todos los asesinos, lo templarios lo apuñalaron en la espalda matándolo y robándole el manuscrito-

 **-[¿fue traicionado?]**

 **-** desde un principio, el líder de los templarios sabía que podía manipular a Shay para después matarlo y quedarse con el manuscrito

-[ **¿Cómo sabes todo eso?]**

 **-** soy descendiente Shay Cormac… issei Cormac-dijo sorprendiendo al dragón-mi apellido hyoudou es una fachada ya que odiaba el apellido Cormac

 **-[¿Por qué?]**

 **-** por algunos que no sabían de la historia de mi antepasado así que creyeron que sería igual que el… que traicionarían a la orden y empezaron a odiarme-dijo y en sus ojos empezaron a mojarse-aun así no me rendí, le di todo por la orden pero ellos…-el castaño empezó llorar bajo la mirada de ddraig

El dragón rojo pensó que sería buena idea que el castaño se desahogara, como alguien que hizo todo para proteger a sus seres queridos sufriera de tal manera

Mientras eso pasaba con el [sekiryuutei], con Rias era lo contrario, cuando sintió ese extraño sentimiento empezó a preocuparse de que algo malo pasaba pero al llegar su cita olvido el asunto para divertirse con el chico que últimamente estaba mucho juntos

Fueron a pasear por el centro comercial viendo toda clase de cosas para terminar en un restaurante no tan lujosa pero si de comida deliciosa al terminar fueron a un parque cerca de lugar y empezaron a hablar tranquilamente sobre algunas cosas, ichiro vio una máquina de bebida y le pregunto a Rias si quería una que ella acepto, dejándola sola por un momento, cosa que aprovecho para pensar en ese extraño sentimiento que sintió hace momentos atrás, sintió como si le estuviera arrebatando algo pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?-

-Rias-la pelirroja no contesto así el chico le tomo el hombro haciendo que la pelirroja se asustara haciendo derramar la bebida abierta que tenía el chico encima de su camisa

-lo siento mucho-dijo apenada Rias al ver la camisa empapada

-no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada

Rias busco entre su bolso un pañuelo para limpiarlo pero vio el suelo un extraño collar que se le hacía un poco familiar así que lo recogió

-qué extraño collar-dijo mirando detenidamente el collar

-¿Cuál Rias?-dijo el pelinegro sin mirarla mientras limpiaba su camisa

-esta, mira-la pelirroja le puso el collar en frente

-es mío-dijo arrebatándole el collar-se cortó la cuerda-

-¿de donde es ese collar ichiro?-

-no importa es un simple collar-guardo rápidamente el collar en su bolsillo

-está bien-dijo no tan convencida

-sigamos Rias-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿y tú camisa?-dijo viendo como tenía una polera puesta

-afortunadamente tenía una abajo y es negra así que nadie lo va a notar

Ambos tomaron su camino hacia el siguiente lugar de su cita contentos ya que nadie podría arruinar la cita de hoy

Ya llegada la noche Rias llego a su casa cansada y feliz pero noto como las luces estaban apagadas así que pensó que las demás aun no llegan pero repentinamente las luces de un pasillo se encendieron así que fue revisar y vio como el castaño iba directo a la escalera que conectaba con la azotea

- _para a donde va-pensó Rias mientras lo seguía sin que la descubran hasta que empezó a escuchar a issei hablar solo_

 _-_ hoy mismo empiezan hacer sus movimientos

 _-¿movimientos?_

 _-_ así que necesito que estés listos si las cosas pasan a mayores

 _-¿Qué va a suceder?-_

 _-_ ellos tienen solo fragmentos mientras que yo tengo el verdadero-

- _¿fragmentos?-pensó Rias cada vez más confusa_

 _-_ ellos tienen los que me faltan, si lo reúno todos… terminare esto para siempre-

 _-¿Qué tiene planeado issei? Y ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?... necesito saber que planea_

Al llegar a la azotea Rias vio como issei miraba las estrellas así que tomando valor salió entre la oscuridad para saber que ocultaba el castaño

-issei-dijo seriamente

-que sucede-dijo sin mirarlas

-¿Qué planeas?-dijo directamente

-no sé de qué hablas-dijo calmadamente

-yo sé que tu escondes algo… te conozco y últimamente estas muy raro-el castaño apretó fuertemente sus manos

- _no estuviste conmigo por meses y dices eso-pensó con rabia_

 _-_ issei dime que te pasa-

El castaño no contesto en vez solo se puso la capucha de su chaqueta y se dio media vuelta para irse de allí, sin embargo Rias lo detuvo

-¡¿dime que te pasa?!-ordeno enojado con la actitud del castaño pero este ni se inmuto

El castaño con fuerza se liberó del agarre de la pelirroja y se fue pero ella no se rindió y empezó a seguir al castaño

-¿dime que planeas? No vez que si es peligroso puede costarle la vida a nosotros

-…-

El castaño salió de la casa aun con la pelirroja siguiéndole diciéndole todo tipos de cosas para que le digiera que planea y el por qué su actitud, diciéndole por enojo que era un inútil que no sabía cuidarse ante los peligros y que los necesitaban pero lo que no sabía es que cada insulto estaba acelerando el veneno

-¡sabes que si nos pones en peligro me puedes hacer que me culpen a mí! ¡Eres débil issei déjanos ayudarte!-

- **[compañeros tienes que alejarte lo más rápido de ella]-** dijo preocupado y enojado con la pelirroja

-ya me harte-dijo deteniéndose en el parque

-¿Qué?-

El castaño saco sus alas de dragón y voló rápidamente dejando a Rias desconcertada así que saco sus alas de demonio y tomo la misma dirección de issei pero para su sorpresa lo perdió de vista así que empezó a buscarlo. En otro lugar, el sentido contrario de Rias estaba issei volando lentamente cerca de un bosque

- **[sí que es persistente esa mocosa gremory…]**

 **-¿** a cuánto subió?

 **-[tiene el 63% cubriendo por todo tu cuerpo]-**

 **-** y cuanto me queda-

 **-[si esto sigue así vivirás por lo menos unos 3 meses]-**

 **-** es tiempo suficiente-

 **-** ¡AYUDA!-el castaño corto la comunicación y vio como una 5 hombre tenían atrapados a una hermosa chica rubia

 **-** vamos preciosa no te hagas de rogar-dijo el que parecía el líder

 **-** te vas divertir mucho con nosotros

 **-** ¡primera muerta antes de irme con ustedes!-grito mientras era sostenida por dos tipos

 **-** vas estar con nosotros lo quieran o no-dijo mientras se acercaba

 **-** ¡no, aléjense!-grito escupiéndole la cara al líder

 **-** maldita zorra-dijo mientras se limpiaba-enseñémosle a respetarnos muchachos

La chica estaba asustada así que cerró los ojos con miedo, después de esperar unos momentos no sintió nada así que abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como estaba tirada en el piso pero sin sus captores y vio a como un tipo con una vestimenta negra se acercaba lentamente al sujeto mientras que los otros estaban muertos con cara de terror

-por favor…no me mate… quédese con la chica pero no me mate-el castaño se acercó y saco su hoja oculta

-Requiescat in pace-fue lo último que escucho el hombre antes de ser apuñalado en la garganta matándolo al instante

La chica esta aterrada ya que el tipo la miro y se acercó con su arma llena de sangre así que cerró los ojos nuevamente esperando su final hasta que sintió una mano en su cabeza que le daba caricia así que abrió los ojos

-estas bien-dijo inclinándose con una sonrisa y quitándose la capucha

No sabía si es por la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por los árboles o porque recién seria víctima de una violación pero su corazón se aceleró mucho al ver su salvador, era un chico de pelo castaño atractivo con un aura de misterio y de confianza

-sí, gracias-dijo mirando a los ojos del castaño

-me alegro-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa así que se levantó y le tendió la mano que ella acepto-no debes estar por estos lugares son muy peligrosos por las noches ¿de acuerdo?

La chicas solamente asintió mientras el castaño se fijaba en su apariencia, era una hermosa chica de pelo rubio llegando a platino lacio que le llegaba a la espalda baja, unos lindos ojos rojos y un cuerpo bien proporcionado que era cubierto con una hermoso vestido blanco de una sola pieza con una chaqueta negra encima abierta dejando ver sus pechos por el escote del vestido. La chica mantenía la cabeza agachada para que su salvador no le viera la cara que tenía un notable sonrojo

(NT: busquen Irisviel von Einzborn)

La chica quiso avanzar pero sintió un dolor el tobillo así que no pudo sostener su peso, espero el golpe que nunca llego y se fijó de como el castaño la sostenía haciéndola sonrojar mas

-te lastimaste el tobillo ¿verdad?-la chica asintió-entonces no hay más remedio que llevarte-el castaño se agacho mientras le daba la espalda

Sonrojada más si podía, se acomodó en la espalda del chico y empezaron a caminar hacia la ciudad

-me llamo issei hyoudou ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo el castaño intentando sacar un tema

-m-me llamo Cecilia-dijo tímida

-qué lindo nombre pero ¿no tienes apellidos?-la chica negó con la cabeza

-no tengo padres-dijo tristemente

-lo siento por preguntar-dijo apenado

-no hay problema… se cuidarme por mi misma-dijo una leve sonrisa

-¿Qué hacías por aquí?-dijo sacando otro tema

-estaba buscando hierbas medicinales y me perdí

-entonces por aquí no vas a encontrar-el castaño apunto a su lado izquierdo-por allá hay aun cueva que al entrar vas a encontrar toda clase de hierbas

-¿enserio?-dijo contenta mirando a la dirección que apuntaba

-si pero tienes que venir de día ya que es más oscura de noche y uno se puede perder allí

Los dos empezaron a hablar de muchas como si se conocieran de toda la vida y a veces el castaño le sacaba risas a la rubia que se divertía con las historias que le contaba el castaño

Después de una hora llego a la casa de la chica, era como cualquier casa normal así que bajo a la chica cerca de su puerta

-¿estarás bien desde aquí?-pregunto el castaño

-si no hay problema se me recupero un poco el tobillo-dijo con una sonrisa-muchas gracias por ayudarme

-no hay problema… si nos vemos de nuevo no dudes en pedirme ayuda-el castaño se despidió de la chica y se fue a su casa mientras la chica se quedó mirando al chico

- _issei hyoudou-pensó contenta mientras ponía una mano en su pecho sintiendo su acelerado corazón_

La rubia entro a su casa contenta de haber conocido al castaño mientras que este avanzaba más tranquilo desde la situación con Rias

- **[te convertiste en héroe compañero]-** dijo el dragón rojo para olvidar el asunto de la pelirroja

-lo hice porque era lo correcto-dijo con calma alegrando al dragón que agradecía que apareciera esa chica

- **[entonces ¿Por qué siento un pequeño sentimiento de odio en ti?]**

 **-** ¿viste el collar que tenía?-pregunto recibiendo una afirmativa-no estoy seguro pero el collar es el mismo que usan los templarios

El castaño al ver como la chica estaba a punto de ser violada quiso saltar de inmediato pero vio como en cuello de la chica estaba un collar que tenía una cruz roja con bordes plateados, por un momento dudo en ayudarla pero no iba dejar que una chica como ella sufra una violación así que lo más rápido posible lanzo cuatro dagas pequeña que dieron justo en cuello de los hombre dejando solamente al líder que de un golpe fue lanzado hacia al lado

- **[¿tú crees que trabaje para ellos?]-**

 **-** las posibilidades son muchas pero con los templarios no se puede confiar así que si trabaja para ellos quizás la están manipulando

- **[¿y si no es así?]-**

 **-** solamente sería una chica que no tiene nada que ver con la guerra contra los templarios-

El castaño desapareció entre la oscuridad de la sombra para seguir con su misión mientras que con la pelirroja seguía buscando al castaño por el cielo en toda la ciudad hasta que llego cerca de un bosque

- _él no debe estar aquí… ¿Qué es eso?-pensó la pelirroja al ver una luz entre los arboles así que fue a la dirección de la luz_

La pelirroja aterrizo en una rama de un árbol y vio como dos hombre encapuchado estaban parados viendo a los cinco cuerpos muerto

-estúpidos… un simple encargo y fallan-dijo el primero

-no podemos hacer nada muchacho-dijo el segundo sujeto-deshagámonos de los cuerpos

Sin inmutarse el primero tiro un encendedor a los cuerpo que empezaron a quemarse por la gasolina que echaron minutos atrás, los dos se fueron dejando una Rias horrorizada por tal acto de los sujeto que no dudaron en quemarlos, al sentir que se fueron se fue volando lentamente para que no la descubran dejando atrás la escena de un crimen que nadie se entero

Al día siguiente todos los chicos estaban reunidos en sala para irse al inframundo solamente esperaban a issei que según ellas se quedó dormido pero recibieron una llamada de sirzechs que deberían ir de inmediato así que creando en un círculo mágico fueron al inframundo. Al llegar fueron recibidos por Grayfia que como siempre tenía una cara neutra sin embargo si uno se fijaba bien tenía una mirada de decepción que iba dirigido a las chicas, ella sabía sobre la situación de la pelirroja y el castaño, no podía creer que por un simple flechazo a un chico apuesto dejara de lado al chico que arriesgo su vida por ella. Dejando de lado ese pensamiento guio a todos por castillo gremory hasta donde se encontraban los padres de Rias que tenían una sonrisa fingida

-oka-sama, oto-sama-dijo contenta abrazándolos

-me alegro que este bien Rias-dijo la castaña

-¿Cómo están tus estudios Rias?-pregunto el pelirrojo mayor

-muy bien oto sama-dijo la pelirroja contenta mientras pensaba en cierto pelinegro

Los padres conversaban con los chicos escuchando a todos sus vidas desde que se acabó a guerra contra los terroristas y aunque por fuera tenían una sonrisa por dentro tenía una decepción profunda al notar que en los relatos solamente había puros chicos que no eran el castaño, toda una aventura de riesgo para ganarse el amor de las chicas para que estas se interés en solamente en chicos amables y simpáticos, cosa que se encuentra en cualquier humano así que no entendían que veían a esos humanos

Después de rato conversando llego sirzechs con la misma sonrisa fingida de sus padres junto con los mismos asesinos del día anterior sorprendiendo al sequito gremory

-pero si es el muchacho Altair-dijo lord gremory levantándose para recibir al maestro asesino con una sincera sonrisa

-es un placer volverte a ver viejo-dijo con una sonrisa

-seré viejo pero aún tengo muchos años por delante-

-es un placer volverla a ver Venelana-sama-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

-sí que has crecido Altair-dijo con una sonrisa y una mano en su mejilla

-¿los conocen?-pregunto Rias viendo a los tres

-quien crees que le enseño todo lo que sabe a este mocoso-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del maestro

-tengo 55 años ya no soy un niño-

-muy pequeño para nosotros los demonios-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa sacando un suspiro al maestro-lo conocí durante unos de mis viajes, un pequeño niño que robaba para sobrevivir así que le ofrecí que sea uno de mis estudiantes ya que veía talento en él y vez que no me equivoque

-y se lo agradezco enormemente viejo-

Los demás asesino que no sabían sobre la historia de su maestro estaban sorprendidos que unos de los mejores maestro asesinos fue entrenado por un demonio. Rias al ver que solamente ella no conocía a los asesino sintió un poco de envidia pero lo dejo de lado al ver que su hermano les dijo que esperaran un momento

Después de rato en el suelo de la habitación apareció un círculo mágico donde apareció cierto personaje con una vestimenta que muchos conocían. El sequito de Rias veía sorprendida a un sujeto de traje negro con rojo muy parecido a la vestimenta de los descendiente del asesino Arno Dorian y con la capucha puesta aparecer en un círculo mágico demoniaco ya que pensaba que los asesinos eran humano y para que un alguien de su orden apareciera de esa forma significa que había un asesino infiltrado pero ¿Quién?

-por fin llegaste-dijo sirzechs con una sonrisa hasta que su expresión se volvió seria-¿Qué descubriste?

Los dos se fueron a un lugar apartado de la habitación y el chico empezó a relatarle lo que veía últimamente bajo la mirada de los demás, Rias se acercó al maestro de los asesino junto con akeno

-puedo preguntarle algo-dijo recibiendo una afirmativa-si todos los asesinos que están en Japón son todos ellos ¿Por qué él no estaba con ustedes ayer?

Todos desviaron la mirada extrañando a las dos gremory solamente el maestro sostuvo la mirada y con un suspiro solamente respondió

-cometimos muchos errores a lo largo de nuestra vida… y ese asesino es uno de ellos-dijo mirando de reojo al asesino de traje negro

-¿sucedió algo?-dijo la pelinegra

-lo siento pero no tenemos derecho de decirlo ya que solamente él podría-dijo acabando el tema

Las chicas querían insistir pero no pudieron ya que vieron como sirzechs venia hacia ellos con el asesino atrás del pelirrojo

-tenemos nueva información… los templario empezaron a moverse-dijo sirzechs seriamente sorprendiendo a los todos

-entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer en actuar rápidamente ¿Dónde aparecieron?-pregunto el maestro

El asesino negro saco rápidamente un cuchillo y lo lanzo hacia una mesa que tenía un mapa de la ciudad sorprendiendo a todos

-muchas gracias-dijo el pelirrojo recibiendo una afirmativa y debajo del asesino apareció un circulo donde lo tele transporto a otro lugar

-sirzechs ¿conoces la identidad de ese sujeto?-pregunto el pelirrojo sintiendo una familiar energía

-si pero hablaremos más tarde a solas-

Todos estaban escuchando la información que tenía sirzechs y sobre el lugar donde aparecieron los primeros templarios, un parque abandonado afuera de la ciudad donde tenían a un pequeño grupo de templario hablando con un sujeto encapuchado. Los asesinos recibieron la orden que tendrían que vigilar a ese pequeño grupo de templarios mientras que Rias junto con su sequito deberían estar atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, todo estarían en orden si no fuera porque la rubia ex monja se le ocurrió decir una tonta o estúpida pregunta

-¿creen que issei-san esté relacionado con los templarios?-la pregunta hecha por la monja hizo que tuviera varias reacciones

Los asesinos con sus capuchas puestas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, los adultos solamente hicieron una mueca con tan solo imaginar el [Sekiryuutei] en lado de los templario, el sequito de Rias según ellas creían que serían la razón del comportamiento del castaño y su odio contra los asesinos mientras que sirzechs y grayfia ni se inmuto

-no-dijeron sirzechs junto con grayfia

-pero tiene sentido onii-sama, últimamente issei está muy distanciado de nosotros y comporta muy raro-dijo Rias pensativa

-¿en serio crees que issei-kun se una a los templario?-

-no pero…-

-lo que le pasa a issei-kun es otra razón-dijo recordando el momento que hablo con el castaño

-tiene razón Rias-ojou-sama-dijo la peli platino-él tiene sus propias razones para actuar así y sé que jamás nos traicionaría… estoy decepcionada que desconfíen de issei-sama

Las chicas bajaron la mirada avergonzadas ya que desconfiaron por un momento en el castaño pero aun si ¿Qué razón tendrían para actuar así? Pero dejaron de lado ese pensamiento ya que sirzechs le siguió contando que harían en caso de emergencia

Mientras que los asesinos se apartaron de los demonios por unos momentos

- _maestro…-_ susurro Isabela temiendo la peor

- _tranquila Isabela-_ susurro el altair- _como dijeron los demonios él no es capaz de unirse a los templario pero aun así…_

 _-las posibilidades que se una es mucha ya que no tiene razón de quedarse con nosotros-_ susurro Noar seriamente

 _-se unió o no, jamás haría algo para dañar personas inocentes-_ susurro Hana

 _-tienes razón... solo queda esperar que tiene planeado ese muchacho-_ finalizo Edward

Lo que no sabían fue al otro lado de la puerta estaba el castaño mirando fijamente el collar que tenía el símbolo de los asesinos

- _ya nada es como antes_ -poniendo la capucha el castaño fue a su habitación asignada por sirzechs para prepararse el evento que vendría esa noche que estaba seguro que sorprendería a más de uno

* * *

 **¿que les parecio? se mostro la razon del porque issei esta muriendo y que ojala sea aceptable para ustedes ya que no se me ocurrio otra cosa mas. Yo creo que se hacen la idea quien era el asesino que le dijo la información a sirzechs asi que para que decir, el traje que uso en ese momento es el mismo que usa Shay Cormac y la chica que apareció ¿sera templaria? es posible pero nada es seguro**

 **eso seria todo, espero sus reviews para saber sus opiniones de como me quedo**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola lo siento por demorarme pero ahora voy responder algunos Reviews**

 **Chugoku no Doragon: Me alegro que te gustara y sobre tu pregunta solamente que no tengo anda planeado con la vida amorosa de issei ya sera harem pero aun no decido quien sera la matriarca aunque tengo algo en mente**

 **Issei x Rias fan: el destino de las chicas gremory no tengo nada planeado ademas la idea de que las chicas vuelvan al harem de issei... esta complicado**

 **XxReyxX: si muere issei no tiene sentido seguir con la historia ¿no crees? lo puse solo para meter mas drama**

* * *

Después de la reunión de los gremory junto con los asesinos para saber los primeros movimientos de los templarios cada uno grupo se fue por su camino, los asesinos se fueron ya que llamados a otro lugar de la mansión mientras que el grupo de Rias iban a sus habitaciones porque sirzechs les dijo hoy habría un evento donde tienen que estar todos los jóvenes demonios junto con los líderes de las casa para presentar a un nuevo demonio que llego a clase suprema, obviamente les sorprendió pero no mucho ya que la guerra con los terroristas más de uno ganó mérito por ayudar en la guerra que varias de esas ayuda pudieron ganar así que se fueron a sus habitaciones

Mientras que los padres de Rias fueron a una habitación aparte de la mansión que tenía varios sellos de silencio, esta habitación solamente entran los líderes de las casas y su hijo mayor para informar cualquier actividad de la casa y para que nadie sepa sus secreto. En la camino hacia la habitación, venelana estaba pensando en la situación de su hija y su peón, decir que estaba decepcionada era poco, por muchos año en su infancia ella le conto historias de amor de varios demonios que ahora actualmente Vivian felizmente junto con su pareja por el inmenso amor que se tenían. Después llego la decisión del compromiso con la familia phenex, ella estaba desacuerdo ya que quería que su hija se casara con el hombre que más amara pero su esposo no escucho así que se tuvo que resignar en dejar que un hombre arrogante y pervertido se case con su amada hija…hasta que llego issei hyoudou

Su esperanza era enorme porque pensó que el joven [sekiryuutei] podría romper ese compromiso así que le dijo a Grayfia que si Rias no quería que se casara con Raiser tenía la autorización de combatir en un [Rating game] pero lamentablemente sabía que la probabilidad que ganara era mínima y era lo máximo que podía hacer por ella y al ver como se rendía para que el castaño no muriese se sintió feliz al ver que su hija aprecia a su siervo y triste al ver que se casaría forzosamente

Pero cuando estaba en la fiesta de compromiso vio como el mismo [Sekiryuutei] retaba a raiser por la virginidad de su hija y que al ver como ganaba se sintió feliz que su hija porque se iba casar con el hombre que ama. El tiempo paso y vio cómo su hija se iba enamorando cada vez mas de su peón y se sintió contenta ya que el castaño era un hombre amable y sincero, pervertido pero de buen corazón

Después de un tiempo su hija ya era mayor pero le llegaron informes que recientemente Rias y su sequito se estaban alejando de issei por unos chicos humanos que no sabía que tenía de especial hasta que su hijo llego informándole que el consejo y el resto de los maou estuvieron de acuerdo de que el castaño pase a clase suprema y si él quería podría dejar a la familia gremory, obviamente protesto pero sirzechs le dijo que el castaño estaba sufriendo mucho por Rias y las demás así que acepto que el castaño dejara la familia gremory y los adultos se quedaron decepcionados de su hija que abandonaran a un buen hombre por unos simple cara bonita

-llegamos venelana-dijo el pelirrojo a su esposa, sacándola de sus pensamientos

Los dos adultos entraron y vieron a su hijo sentado en un sillón junto con su esposa y atrás de ellos estaba el mismo asesino. El otro sillón que estaba en frente estaba el maestro asesino mirando seriamente al asesino de traje negro y atrás de él estaban los otros asesinos mirando de la misma forma

-antes que diga algo los cite aquí porque él quiere decirles algo-el pelirrojo lo miro y le dio una afirmación

- **nada es verdad** -dijo dejando confundidos a los dos adultos

El solamente invoco un círculo mágico que lo cubrió por completo para que después apareciera con una vestimenta elegante

-¿pero cómo…?-dijo lord gremory sorprendido pasando su mirada a su hijo

-ise-kun-dijo sorprendida la castaña

-hace menos de una semana que me entere e issei-kun no me ha dicho nada-dijo sirzechs

-altair ¿Por qué no me dijiste que unos de sus asesinos estaban en el sequito de mi hija?-dijo seriamente el pelirrojo

-porque yo no pertenezco a la orden de los asesinos-respondió el castaño

-¿Qué?-dijeron ambos

-así es-dijo altair cerrando sus ojos-hyoudou issei es un ex Asesino

-¿pero cómo?-

-al igual que tu viejo, yo recogí niños huérfanos que no tenían nada en la vida para criarlos como mis propios hijos y enseñarle la vida de los asesinos

-pero vimos a sus padres y solamente son humanos normales-dijo venelana

-ellos ayudan a la orden actuando como simple civiles-respondió Isabela

-sigue por favor altair-dijo lord gremory

-empecé a hacerlo cuando cierto accidente sucedió…

Flashback

Altair después de su entrenamiento con su maestro quiso reclutar personas para formar la nueva orden de los asesinos en la actualidad ya que su maestro le conto historia sobre la orden y la guerra que tenían contra los templarios por siglos, fascinado quiso formar su orden para proteger el extraño artefacto que defendían los asesinos anteriores así que viajo por los todos los países en busca de personas para reclutarlas o que tengan los mismos ideales de los asesinos pero lamentablemente los humanos estaban corrompidos tanto como adentro y fuera de su cuerpo, algunos se dejaban llevar por el dinero y explotaban cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo y veía con sus ojos de como destruían la naturaleza o maltrataban a los animales innecesariamente para darle comida a personas con sobre peso y dejaban a los pobre sin nada. Los más lamentablemente es que ningún templario ayudaba a esas personas, ellos mismo hacia eso porque se divertían en ver como destruían el mundo de poco

Resignado cada lugar que visitaba es igual o más peor que los otros países así que empezó a ayudar a las personas que tenían los mismos pensamientos que ellos o que querían cambiar el mundo que Vivian pero simplemente respondían que estaban bien viviendo como están ahora, cosa que no era verdad ya que el gobiernos o personas de gran poder hicieron que creyeran eso para seguir con sus manipulaciones diciéndoles que el mundo está en paz mientras que en secreto usaban personas para enviarlos a la guerra para conseguir más territorios y con eso más dinero

Así que viajo por el mundo en busca de esas personas que sabían eso y que querían evitarlo pero lamentablemente jamás los encontró…hasta ese día

Nos encontramos en alguna ciudad de Europa y en el lugar más pobre de toda la ciudad, por según la falta de economía no podían a ayudar mucho a esas personas humildes que trabajan día a día para llevarle pan a sus familias, cosa que no era cierto ya que cientos de personas millonarios de gran influencia no querían gastar su preciado dinero en gente como esas y Altair fue allí para ayudar esa gente, actuando como [Robín Hood]

Altair iba a las mansiones de los ricos y sin alertar a nadie, robaba una gran cantidad de dinero y joyas para entregárselo a las personas más necesitadas. Un día en medio de sus "robos" llego a la mansión de un gran político que controlaba todas vías, sabiendo cada cargamento que salía o entraba por toda la ciudad así que tenía mucho dinero ya que muchos le pagaban para pasar y vender sus cargamentos

- _te encontré-pensó viendo un sujeto gordo_

-quiero que ustedes vigilen bien la bóveda ya que se han reportado robos en varias partes-dijo el sujeto hacia los soldados contratados por el

-señor ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-dijo el líder del escuadrón

-solo mantenlo encerrados-dijo con una sonrisa malvada-

- _¿Qué ocultas?-pensó viendo detenidamente la llave que traía el líder pero dejo de lado ya que no tenía mucho tiempo_

Altair recorrió la mansión ocultándose de los guardias, buscando la ubicación de la bóveda que sin duda debe estar en lo más profundo de la mansión pero primero debería buscar una forma de abrirla ya que muchos de las bóveda que robo tenía una contraseña y que para suerte de él, llego a la oficina del político que curiosamente tenía una puerta que iba dirigido a la habitación del dueño que al entrar vio a este hablando por teléfono

-¿entonces mañana será?... bien entonces quiero que estés listo con tu cargamento para que zarpes mañana y te lo lleves-

Altair cada vez más confuso por la conversación pero vino por el dinero así que al acabar la llamada se acercó cuidadosamente se posiciono atrás del político y le puso su hoja oculta en la yugular, asustándolo

-Asesino-dijo asustado sorprendiéndolo por saber que el sabia de la existencia de la orden

-si no quieres morir responderás ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo poniendo un poco de presión al cuello

-poco saben de la orden-altair sintió un golpe en su cuello en la parte de atrás antes que todo se volviera oscuro

-te dije que tengas cuidado-dijo otro sujeto que a diferencia del político este era delgado y vestía con una traje elegante, tenía el pelo negro y ojos gris pero lo más destacado era…

-muchas gracias… templario-dijo viendo la cruz y el anillo en el sujeto

-¿Dónde quieres que lo deje?-dijo poniendo el cuerpo de altair en su hombro

-déjalo en el sótano, mañana veremos qué hacemos con el-

Acatando la orden, el pelinegro dejo la habitación y llego a la oficina que de inmediato se paró en frente del librero que al mover un libro repentinamente se el librero se movió dejando ver una extraña puerta del mismo color que la pared que si no fuera por las líneas que eran imperceptible era difícil de ver, el templario puso su mano libre en el medio de la puerta y se empezó a abrir mostrando una escalera que un poco más allá se podía ver una especia de luz muy débil. Al avanzar y llegando a luz que con más avanzaba, aumentaba más la intensidad de la luz y que al final había otra puerta solamente que este estaba hecha de madera y a los lados había dos antorchas que era la únicas luz que había en el pasillo

Al abrir la puerta se mostró una habitación hecha de piedra que era iluminada por las antorchas sin embargo lo más destacado de ahí era que en la pared izquierda había una gran celda que tenía un baño pequeño, una cama y una pequeña mesa junto con una silla

-les traigo compañía-dijo el templario sin emociones tirando a altair dentro de la celda y retirándose de la habitación

Al despertar, el asesino vio como alguien lo trataba de mover así que reacciono rápidamente y tomo a la persona poniendo su hoja oculta en su cuello

-¿Quién… es usted?-altair se sorprendió al notar con la poca iluminación un pequeño niño de no más de 8 años

-¡suéltelo!-al escuchar otra voz, volteo su cabeza y vio a una niña de unos 9 a 10 años mirándolo con miedo y preocupación

Altair soltó al niño que de inmediato la niña corrió para abrazarlo, al fijarse bien los dos eran parecidos ambos tenían el cabello castaño y ojos dorados pero noto como sus cuerpos estaban hecho un desastre. Vestían con unos simples trapos, sus cuerpos por lo que se podía ver estaban un poco desnutridos pero era más el niño que la niña y su rostro reflejaba miedo pero el del niño no mostraba nada

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto hacia los niños viendo como la niña se alejaba de él aun con el niño en sus brazos-no les voy hacer daño

No respondiendo a sus preguntas altair no insistió al saber que ello no hablaría hasta que escucho como la puerta se abría dejando ver a un soldado que no mostraba ningún sentimiento hacia los niños desnutrido y que traía en sus manos un plato con un poco de comida, pan y agua

Altair quiso aprovechar su oportunidad para matarlo mientras abría la puerta pero repentinamente sintió un enorme mareo que lo hizo desestabilizar y vio como el sujeto tenía en sus manos un pequeño fragmento en forma de cubo que adentro tenía una especie de energía amarilla que de inmediato lo identifico como…

-fragmento del Edén-dijo apena el asesino ante la mirada del soldado

El soldado siguió su camino y dejo la comida en el suelo sin mayor cuidado haciendo que se vote la mitad de la comida en frente de los niños

-estén contento, mañana serán enviados a su nuevo dueño-sin decir nada más abandono la habitación y con eso el mareo de altair

Al estabilizar sus sentidos escucho la conversación de los niños

-come tú, yo no tengo hambre-dijo el más pequeño de los dos

-no deberías darme tu comida, estas bastante mal-dijo con preocupación la mayor

-tu eres lo más importante en vida así que no quiero que mueras-dijo sin mirarla-mañana no sabemos que nos pasara pero quiero que tú por lo menos estés bien

Altair vio con sus ojos de como la niña comía apenas la comía que sobraba mientras que el otro niño no la miraba, sintió tristeza y rabia al mismo tiempo al ver la situación de ello dos, tristeza porque veía de como el niño ignoraba el hambre por el bienestar de la niña y rabia al saber que ese sujeto tenía encerrados a dos pequeños niños que vivían en ese estado

-¿ustedes son hermanos?-dijo llamando la atención de los dos

-así es-dijo el niño

-ya veo… me llamo altair ¿y ustedes?-dijo con amabilidad

Ambos hermanos se miraron para después dirigir su mirada al asesino pero la niña castaña vio que no quería hablar su hermanos respondió ella

-me llamo Amy y él es issei-dijo para después seguir comiendo la última porción de su comida pero guardo el pan para su hermano

-¿y sus apellidos?-

-preferimos que no se enterara para no causarle problemas-

-¿puedo preguntarle porque sus nombre son de diferentes?-pregunto extrañado

-nuestros padres eran de diferentes países así que nos pusieron con nombres de su país de origen-

-ya veo-dijo entendiendo el origen de sus nombres

Algunas horas después donde todo el tiempo se formó un silencio profundo hasta que se escuchó pasos de afuera de la habitación así que altair no iba desperdiciar su oportunidad haciendo el dormido y para cuando entraran y abrieran la puerta de la celda, él iba a aprovechar para atacarlos de sorpresa para escapar

Su plan fue un éxito ya que el soldado no tuvo tiempo en reaccionar y fue degollado matándolo al instante, cuando iba salir por la puerta mientras se llevaba el fragmento se detuvo al pensar en los niños y al mirar atrás vio como ellos no se movían de su lugar así que sin tener más opción decidió que se los llevaría con el

-vamos tenemos que escapar-dijo tomándoles la manos a ambos pero el castaño se opuso extrañando al asesino

-vamos ise, es nuestra oportunidad-dijo la castaña viendo a su hermano mientras le estiraba la mano

-¿pero a dónde iremos?-hablo por segunda vez desde la llegada de altair

-se quedaran conmigo hasta que decidan que hacer-dijo de repente altair sorprendiendo a los dos así que la castaña tomo la mano de su hermano y se fueron del lugar

Altair arrastro a los niños con preocupación ya que no podía usar sus habilidades porque había posibilidad que sean descubierto pero repentinamente varios guardias empezaron a recorrer la mansión junto con un sujeto de traje negro que los lideraba a todos

-quiero que busquen por todo el lugar y que maten a ese asesino pero quiero vivos a esos niños-dijo autoritariamente hacia los soldados que acataron su orden de inmediato

Altair se escondió en un pequeño cuarto que estaba debajo de la escalera y que afortunadamente este no tenía luz así que cualquier guardia que entraba él ponía su mano en su boca y los degollaba sin compasión ante las miradas de ambos niños que tenían miedo en ser descubiertos

-no se preocupen-susurro acariciándole la cabeza-los sacare de aquí-termino con una sonrisa

-gracias-dijeron ambos y por primera vez sonrieron levemente

Altair quedo impresionado ante la sonrisa de ellos dos, era una sonrisa inocente y por esa sonrisa agradecía enormemente en entrar a la mansión por encontrar a estos niños que quien sabe cuánto han estado sufriendo. El asesino tomo a los niños de los brazos y al ver que no pasaba guardias, subió rápidamente por la escalera que iba directo…

-la terraza-dijo viendo lo mencionado

Altair fue directo al barandal y vio una piscina, fácilmente podría saltar pero con los niños lo veía difícil pero se escucharon pasos en la escalera y si quería escapar lo único que tenía que hacer era…

-hay que saltar-dijo sorprendiendo a los niños-fírmense ambos-los niños al no poder decir nada se afirmaron enormemente de su salvador

Al abrir la puerta fue justo el momento que altair hizo un salto de fe a la piscina aun con los niño en su brazos

Fin de Flashback

-…después de eso fue fácil evadir a los guardias-dijo altair relatando la historia con los ojos cerrados

Todos los asesinos estaban sorprendido por lo que acaban de escuchar ya que no sabían de cómo se unieron los primero asesinos de la era moderna y que sorprendentemente uno de ellos era el castaño que solamente apretaba los puños disimuladamente. Los cuatros gremory igual estaban sorprendidos ya que jamás pensaron que el Sekiryuutei tuviera tal pasado pero aun así tenían muchas preguntas ¿Cómo llego issei a ese lugar? ¿Por qué nunca dijo que tenía un pasado así? Y muchas más preguntas

-después de eso empecé a adoptar sin querer a niño que no tenían nada en la vida o algunos que querían cambiar el mundo-

-entonces todos ellos…-dijo venelana mirando a los asesinos

-así es, son los niños que adopte y que con el tiempo más personas se unían en la causa pero ellos son la elite de la elite-dijo orgulloso por sus hijos

Cada asesino se presentó a los padres de sirzechs pero algo los confundió y no pudieron evitar preguntar

-¿Qué paso con la hermana de issei-kun?-la pregunta hecha por venelana hizo que se formara un gran silencio en la habitación

-…un error-dijo el maestro y mentor asesino-lamentablemente por un error perdimos a dos asesino

De inmediato los cuatro supusieron que los dos asesinos eran issei junto con su hermana pero la pregunta era ¿Qué le paso a Amy?

-no tienen derecho de hablar de ella-dijo fríamente el castaño a los asesino

Los asesinos entendieron de inmediato así que guardaron silencio aun así la curiosidad de los gremory era enorme sin embargo no quisieron hablar ya que sentían la tensión en el ambiente entre el castaño y los asesinos

-con eso dicho quiero pedirte un favor issei-kun-dijo sirzechs mirando al castaño-quiero que trabajes con ellos nuevamente para ayudar contra los templarios

-lo hare solo si me remueven las piezas de peón-dijo fríamente sorprendiendo a los cuatros pero lo entendieron

-entonces esta hecho…padre ¿puedes hacerlo?-lord gremory se acercó al castaño y puso su mano derecha en el pecho del castaño

-desde ahora issei hyoudou dejas de ser el sirviente y peón de Rias gremory-dijo el pelirrojo

Repentinamente una luz empezó a emerger del brazo donde estaba la [Boosted gear] para la sorpresa de todos apareció dicho artefacto para después que aparezca la armadura y vieron de cómo las gemas se filtraba una especie de líquido negro y el color de la armadura se volvía más intensa, más oscura y sin que nadie lo esperaba…

Una fuerte presión se hizo notar en la habitación que incluso sirzechs se le hizo difícil estabilizarse, la presión era tan alta que los asesinos algunos estaban de rodilla resistiendo la gran presión y respirando pesadamente

Y no solo fue en la habitación, en todo el inframundo se sintió la gran presión y la mayorías de los demonios tenían mucho miedo por saber quién era el dueño de tanto poder. El cielo junto con el Gregory se sintió la presión de en menor medida, aunque igual era poderoso que incluso los ángeles pensaron que era comparable a su padre y los maou originales en sus mejores momentos. Todo se preguntaba quién era el dueño de dicho poder y la razón de su liberación

En la habitación se empezó a escuchar varias voces y que duraron solo algunos segundos para después desaparecer al igual que el poder liberado. Todos al sentir que termino vieron como el castaño estaba inconsciente en el suelo pero sin la armadura, solamente con el guante pero lo extraño fue el cambio de apariencia

Su cabello tomo un tono más oscuro y la poca grasa de bebe que tenía el castaño desapareció por completo haciendo que luzca más guapo

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por el cambio de apariencia del castaño que casi la mayoría se sonrojaron pero dejaron eso de lado cuando empezó hablar grayfia por un círculo mágico en su oreja

-gracias por la información-dijo terminando la comunicación-sirzechs sama, el caballero de Rias-ojou-sama la encontró inconsciente al igual que todas las mujeres de su sequito ante que se sintiera el poder de issei-sama

 _-_ ¿Por qué issei libero tal poder?-dijo lord gremory recuperándose

 _-_ **[se la razón de la liberación del poder de mi compañera y el desmayo de Rias gremory]-** dijo ddraig

 _-_ ¿y cuál fue la razón?-dijo altair recuperándose al igual que sus asesinos

 _-_ **[creo que todos saben de la última transformación de mi portador]-** dijo viendo atreves de [Boosted Gear] la afirmación completa- **[bien entonces supongo que todos sabes de la maldición de esa transformación]**

 _-_ la [Juggernaut Drive]-menciono sirzechs

 _-_ **[al despertarlo cuando vio morir a la monja Asia argento, no había forma de pararlo aun cuando derroto al sucesor del maou Beelzebub original]-** dijo recordando el momento- **[pero Rias gremory aun con todo en contra pudo controlar que mi compañero no se volviera en una máquina de destrucción y con eso logrando que el odio de los antiguos portadores no lo consumiera por completo pero en cambio ella se tuvo que llevar parte del odio de los portadores]**

Los cuatro gremory recordaron el momento cuando le contaron que Rias se dejó engañar con ayuda del dios maligno Loki y con eso una lucha contra el castaño pero que al final Rias pudo salir de ese trance

- **[las piezas de peón eran un puente entre mi compañero y Rias gremory… el amor que tenía ella por mi compañero al igual que él hacia ella hizo que cualquier odio desapareciera y el vínculo que tenían las piezas transportaban ese amor uno al otro logrando que la maldición no les hiciera nada]**

 **-** así que el amor que se tenían era la salvación de esa maldición-dijo venelana

 **-[así es pero…]-**

 **-** pero-menciono lord gremory al notar que se calló el dragón

 **-[no sé si debería decirlo…]-**

 **-** di..lo-dijo apena el castaño ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás-con… esto… no… me… queda mucho

-¿de qué habla?-dijo sirzechs viendo como su esposa ayudaba a levantar al castaño

- **[nosotros los dragones…]-** ddraig le empezó a contar lo mismo que le conto al castaño tiempo atrás, estaban muy sorprendidos que los dragones tuvieran semejante debilidad y entendía del porque algunos siempre se les veía solo aunque se sentían triste por el destino del castaño ya que no tuvo una vida feliz que digamos y enojados con Rias por saber que ella misma estaba matando al castaño inconscientemente

-¿qué se refería issei que no le queda mucho tiempo? ¿ y que tiene que ver la maldición con el veneno de los dragones?-dijo altair preocupado al ver que uno de sus "hijos" estaba al borde la muerte, al igual que sus otros asesinos

- **[al arrebatarle las piezas hizo que se rompiera el vínculo y el odio que tiene mi compañero por pensar que Rias solamente jugo con su corazón hizo que la maldición se liberara y se filtraba en la Boosted gear que gracia a mí no paso a mayor o sino ahora mismo estarían luchando con mi portador]**

 **-** así que por eso el aumento de poder y cambio de apariencia-dijo sirzechs-¿pero que le paso a Rias para que se desmayara?

Minutos antes en el salón que le pertenecía a Rias para ser sus reuniones, todos estaban hablando tranquilamente. Rias y las demás como siempre hablaban de los chicos que ocupaban sus pensamiento haciendo burlas hacia las chicas que terminaban a la víctima avergonzadas mientras kiba y gasper hablaban o más bien se aconsejaban uno al otro para tener una relación estable con sus parejas, porque si, kiba de alguna forma cayo enamorado de alguien que no nadie se los esperaba…Sona sitri. Nunca y nadie espero que tal pareja surgiera ya que nunca supieron de cómo el príncipe de kuoh y la presidenta de hierro terminaron enamorándose del otro pero un tiempo después de la graduación de los tercer año kiba llego con sona para hablar con Rias, decir que estaba sorprendida era poco y le dijeron que kiba entrenaría para ser una demonio de clase alta para así ser el esposo de Sona pero por mientras seria el caballero de Rias gremory cosa que ella acepto por la felicidad de su sirviente aunque la situación con los gremory fue buena con los sitri fue otra cosa

El peón de sona, saji lloro al ver que perdió a su presidenta por kiba pero después sintió un escalofrió para después recibir varios golpe de la peliblanca todos recibieron de buenas maneras la relación sin embargo uno veía con ojos vacíos… tsubaki Shinra ya que estaba igual enamorada de kiba Yuuto así que se apartó del grupo para llorar del dolor que sentía extrañando a sona que nunca noto los sentimiento de su reina

Mientras eso era la situación de kiba, gasper conoció a joven que era del igual que tímida y que para suerte de él le gustaba el anime y los videojuegos, cosa que era muy raro y no le costó nada en hacerse amigos para después tener un noviazgo pero ambos eran tan tímidos que lo único avanzado de su relación era tomarse las manos así que kiba le ayudaba dándole consejo para sus citas mientras que gasper le decía lugares de entretenimiento para sus citas

Todo era muy tranquilo en la sala hasta que de repente, cuando Rias fue a buscar un bocadillo se detuvo en medio del camino y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho preocupando a todos

-¡Rias!-grito akeno

Todas se acercaron y vieron como Rias gritaba del dolor mientras se sostenía el pecho, para ser más preciso en el lugar que estaba su pieza del rey. El dolor era insoportable, como si le estuviera apuñalando con varias lanzas de luz justo en su corazón

-¡asia, rossweisse-san ayúdenla!-ordeno akeno mientras usaba la magia de curación justo en el pecho de la pelirroja, las dos mencionada se acercaron y también ayudaron

Todos estaban atento en Rias que se fijaron de como una extraña energía negra salía de su cuerpo y se iban en una línea recta atravesando lo que sea, tanto como paredes o puertas

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo kiba viendo detenidamente la extraña energía pero escucho varios gritos y que al darse cuenta vio como todas estaban tiradas en el suelo sosteniéndose fuertemente el pecho y al igual que Rias, ella también le salían una extraña energía pero en menor medida

Los gritos de dolor duraron algunos segundos para que después todas se desmayaran, ambos rubios quisieron ir revisarlas pero de inmediato se sintió una fuerte presión que hizo que se arrodillaran y sintiera un miedo tremendo. Al acabar el rubio se paró difícilmente intentando olvidar ese sentimiento al sentir tal poder pero quiso llamar a Grayfia para informar sobre lo sucedido

Actualmente los gremory estaban pensando la razón del desmayo de Rias ya que fue ante de liberación de poder del castaño sin embargo ddraig sabia la razón ya que no les conto que el poco poder de la maldición que tenía Rias les fue arrebatado gracias a él ya que su compañero sufrió mucho por ella y quiso que sufra lo que sufría día a día el castaño

Sirzechs le dijo su esposa que se llevara a issei a su cuarto para que descanse mientras que le decía a otra sirvienta que guiara a los asesinos a su cuartos para que descansara lo suficiente ya que en algunas horas seria la presentación de la nueva posición del castaño y con eso los nuevo problema que vendrían no solo por la cientos de mujeres que sentían atracción por el castaño si no por las nuevas actividades de los templarios

En la noche y en algún lugar de kuoh donde había una tormenta, nos enfocamos en una casa con una apariencia igual que las otras la única diferencia es que varios coches estaban reunidos afuera, adentro de la casa estaban los dueños de dichos coches reunidos en una mesa aunque a ninguno se podía ver el rostro ya que estaban cubierto por la oscuridad por la poca luz que estaba en el lugar, una simple vela estaba al medio de la mesa así su rostro era irreconocible pero la poca luz se podía ver las vestimenta de las personas que estaban reunidos

-alguna novedad que notificar-dijo uno que tenía un traje muy elegante, como si fuera un importante político

-ninguna-dijeron casi todos

-yo si-dijo uno que tenía vestimenta más juvenil, suponiendo que su edad no superaba los 25 años

-¿y cuál sería?-

-los asesinos ya llegaron a kuoh y ahora mismo están reunidos con los demonios-su tono de voz era seria

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-dijo uno haciendo el sonido de parándose de su asiento

-son asesino así que no tienen problemas en filtrarse en cualquier lado-dijo otro más calmado

-¿algo más?

-la chica que teníamos que eliminar fue salvada por alguien-dijo de nuevo el joven

-¿un asesino?-dijo otro más, su vestimenta era igual que el primero solamente que menos arreglado

-hay poca posibilidad que fuera uno pero lo vemos imposible porque la llevamos dentro del bosque y no veo la lógica que un asesino este merodeando por allí

-sin duda saben cómo meterse en nuestros planes-

-ella es muy peligrosa, tiene secreto valioso de nosotros-

-si la dejamos viva puede revelar todos nuestros planes-

-tienes que eliminarla cueste lo que cueste-

-hai señor-

Repentinamente los cuatro de los cinco sujetos, se pararon

-quiero que ustedes sigan como siempre mientras que tu-el primer sujeto señalo al de la vestimenta juvenil-encárgate de esa niña y no puedes fallar… nos reuniremos de nuevo en una mes y quiero que te encargues ante de ese tiempo-terminado cada uno se fue retirando hasta dejar solamente al sujeto-…muy pronto será el día y con mi nuevo ejército encontraremos el fragmento del Edén-

La vela se apagó pero repentinamente se escuchó un rayo que cayó cerca de la casa y por dentro se vio la mesa que tenía dibujado una cruz templaría y sentado estaba un sujeto que tenía una sonrisa malvada

-muy pronto los encontrare-dijo mirando el nubloso cielo por la ventana

* * *

 **¿que les parecio? esto solamente es improvisación pura, una que otra idea pero no nada planeado en serio**

 **sus opiniones es importante para seguir con la historia sin embargo las personas que siguen mis otras historia les dire que tengo planeado con mi computador y tengo que arreglarlo porque con suerte escribí este**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide su amigo Maurox000, nos vemos**

 **PD:la relacion de kiba y sona no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que quieren matarme pero... no se que decir, falta de inspiración, falta de tiempo pero ahora lo tienen aquí por ligera idea que se me ocurrio, ¿se imaginan que tenga una gran idea? no estaria calentadome la cabeza pensando ideas**

 **Perdon por la demora pero aqui esta el capitulo que muchos ansiaban**

* * *

Después de lo sucedido en la habitación privada de los líderes gremory, todos fueron a descansar, pero con sus mentes ocupadas por las palabras del castaño. Patriarca y matriarca de la casa gremory estaban tristes por los diferentes eventos en la vida del castaño, ya que dichos eventos eran trágicos de una u otra forma, pero confundidos porque no sabían cómo el castaño llego para que eso sucedería sin embargo una cosa si tenía seguro… el egoísmo de su hija hizo que la vida del castaño este al borde de la muerte, si antes estaban decepcionados, ahora era peor al igual que enojados con ellas

-¿crees que sea como antes?-dijo venelana imaginando a issei y Rias juntos muy felices

-no lo creo-dijo ante la mirada de su esposa-hay posibilidad que Rias nunca tuvo un amor hacia issei-kun

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo la castaña

-si nuestra hija sintiera un amor verdadero hacia issei-kun jamás lo abandonaría o ignoraría-dijo seriamente-el caso contrario de issei-kun que tiene o tenía un amor sincero… como prueba tenemos sobre su muerte

-creo…que tienes razón-dijo agachando la mirada-entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-lo único que podemos hacer es recompensarlo de todo lo que ha hecho por la casa Gremory

-¿Cómo?-

-ayudarlo en todo lo que podamos ya que es lo único que se me ocurre-

Los dos siguieron hablando sobre la ayuda que darían al castaño por todas las cosas que hizo por la casa gremory sin embargo sin querer salió un t ema entre ellos dos que estaba muy pendiente… el castigo de Rias

Ya llegado la noche en el salón que se hace las ceremonias más importantes, todos los demonios estaban confundidos por la repentina reunión que se celebrara por la ascensión de un demonio, aunque no era sorpresa que después de la guerra contra los terroristas muchos ganaron fama por sus diferentes logros pero que uno de ellos se convierta en demonio de clase suprema es algo que no pasa muy seguido.

-sí que me sorprende este tipo de situación-dijo unos de líderes de las casas demoniacas

-estoy en las mismas-

Ambos demonios veían con sus ojos los cientos de miembros de la facción del Cielo y del Gregory interactuando como si nada entre ellos o con algunos de los demonios, hace menos de 2 años eran enemigos naturales que con solo verse que serían eliminar, pero ahora era como si los cientos de siglos de constante guerra no hubieran existido

-Atención por favor-dijo Sirzechs en el escenario llamando la atención a todos-hoy estamos aquí para presentar a unos de nuestros mejores guerreros que con solo estar pocos años en el mundo sobrenatural ha hecho muchos logros

La sala se llenó de murmullos de quien sería ese tal demonio ya que muchos humanos con poderes especiales se unieron a diferentes facciones, entre ellos estaba el joven [Sekiryuutei] que ha sido el mayor héroe que tenía la alianza entre facciones, cosa que se le cruzo por la cabeza al grupo gremory que estaban un poco apartado del público general

-Rias-onee-sama ¿usted cree…?-preguntaba la rubia monja

-no lo creo-dijo con una sonrisa-estamos hablando de Issei

-pero sirzechs-sama dijo que ha hecho muchos logros con estar pocos años-dijo Irina

-Rias tiene razón-dijo akeno sirviendo una copa con Champagne-Issei a pesar de ser el [Sekiryuutei] es muy débil comparado con las mayorías de los enemigos-

-aunque no me guste admitirlo, las mayorías de las batallas que ganamos fue porque estuvimos nosotras o por un milagro-dijo Rossweisse

Todas decían que Issei era el menos indicado para ser seleccionado como un demonio de Clase suprema por ser muy débil o porque no tenía lo necesario para serlo, todo eso bajo la mirada de Sona que veía a su amiga con decepción por tener poca Fe con su "Peón"

-sé que muchos de los jóvenes demonios aquí presente usaron toda su voluntad y valentía para derrotar a nuestros enemigos, que gracias a todos ganamos una era de paz-dijo Sirzechs viendo como varios se inflaban el pecho de orgullo-pero les presentare a este joven talentoso que no solo gano fama entre nosotros los demonios sino también entre varias facciones que lo reconocen como un héroe

Las luces se apagaron de repente y se enfocaron en la entrada derecha del escenario donde estaba subiendo los cuatros Maou, Michael junto con Gabriel y Shemhazai junto con Azazel y Penemue. Los tres líderes de las principales facciones se alinearon en frente de todos y empezó a hablar sirzechs

-Les presento al nuevo demonio de clase suprema que ha salvado a constante veces el mundo…

Mientras hablaba sirzechs, esperando su momento se encontraba el castaño en una habitación arreglándose los últimos detalles antes de ser llamado para presentarse a todos los demonios como demonio de clase suprema. Su vestimenta consistía en un esmoquin negro con corbata roja, encima tenía una gabardina de color rojos con bordes dorados y varios adornos que indicaban su posición actual

Issei mientras se veía en el espejo con una mirada apagada, recordando todos los bellos momentos que paso en tan poco tiempo, si lo pensaba bien, todo esto quizás fue planeado por Rias de convertirse en demonio. Desde un principio pudo ella salvarlo de Raynare y que preguntarle si quería convertirse en su siervo, pero en cambio espero que lo mataran, rompiéndole el corazón para después convertirlo en su peón y que ella con sus encantos seducirlo para no convertirse en un peligro para nadie y para ayudarla en alguien que es actualmente

-todo fue una mentira-dijo el castaño rompiendo el espejo con su puño-…todo fue planeado por ella

Llorando, el castaño golpeaba constantemente el espejo sacando toda esa tristeza que sentía al descubrir esa verdad. Todo tenía sentido al analizarlo bien, si Rias lo convertía en siervo sería su boleto para anular su matrimonio, en ganar fama en el inframundo, en ganar poder, en todo lo que tenía actualmente. El castaño solo fue un juguete en los planes de Rias y ahora que no lo necesitaba lo desechaba rompiéndole el corazón

Parando los golpes, el castaño vio sus nudillos ensangrentados e hizo un circulo en la palma de su mano donde apareció un cubo de metal pequeño con varias inscripciones que las mayorías brillaban y otras se mantenían apagadas

-Antes de abandonarlo todo… hay que dar un golpe, el último golpe, el golpe final-dijo antes que todo se iluminara y que el cubo entrara en el cuerpo del castaño

-…le doy la bienvenida al nuevo demonio de clase suprema-dijo sirzechs- ¡ha Issei hyoudou! -

Muchos de los demonios empezaron aplaudir con alegría y otros por formalismo, pero el grupo gremory estaba sorprendido e impactado por la noticia que minutos antes hablaron que el castaño no sería el adecuado para la posición de clase suprema y ahora le dicen tal cosa. Después de salir del shock, empezaron a aplaudir con alegría al saber que unos de sus amigos seria clase suprema que nuevamente bajo la mirada de Sona

- _que hipócritas-_ dijo negando la cabeza

En el escenario apareció un circulo donde salió el castaño y de un momento a otro el salón se quedó silencio ya que veían sorprendido la nueva forma del Castaño, hasta los grandes líderes quedaron sorprendidos

Vestía con el uniforme asesino de su antepasado Shay Cormac que los asesinos reconocieron de inmediato, su cara era totalmente de sorpresa al ver que portaba el mismo traje que una vez el castaño odiaba con todo su ser y los líderes que sabía la historia del asesino reconocieron de inmediato el traje que una perteneció al mayor traidor de la orden de los asesinos

-te doy la bienvenida demonio de clase suprema Issei hyoudou-dijo el pelirrojo sacándose de la impresión al igual que el resto que empezaron a aplaudir

La fiesta empezó sin mayor retraso, todos los demonios que tenían amistad con el castaño empezaron a hablar con el castaño de que tuvieran un tipo de alianza para mejorar sus economías o ayudarlo en crear su propio clan

Aunque Issei sonreía antes todas las propuestas, se sentía un poco asfixiado ya que no lo dejaban en ningún momento así que, despidiéndose cortésmente, se fue del salón para llegar al palco para descansar de toda la presión que ejercieron los demonios de clase alta

-podrían dejarme en paz-dijo al viento sin nadie al alrededor

Del techo cayeron el maestro asesino junto con Isabela, los otros asesinos se encontraban arriba esperando la señal si se presenta hostilidad de parte del castaño ahora sabiendo que era un posiblemente templario

-que tengamos que trabajar juntos, no significa que seamos amigos-dijo con frialdad

-…al parecer tus habilidades aún siguen presente-dijo el maestro asesino intentando cambiar el tema

-nunca abandono mis promesas y hacerme fuerte es una de ellas-dijo el castaño sin voltearlo ver

-dime ¿Qué razón tuviste para vestir como tu antepasado? –

-…el mundo está lleno de mentiras y yo caí en ellas-

-…-los dos asesinos no dijeron nada para que el castaño siguiera

-por muchos años creí que luchaba por la verdad-mirando las estrellas, seguía el castaño-que luchaba por gente que me daban la razón para vivir… pero eso se acabó-

El cuerpo del castaño empezó a liberar un aura de hostilidad contra los asesinos que se cubrían los ojos por el fuerte viento que producía dicha aura. Dentro del salón todos estaban en guardia cuando se sintió una fuerte hostilidad que les aterraba quien sería y que razón tendría para expulsar ese odio

-me engañaron, me usaron como un juguete para botarme como una basura-dijo volteándose-ya no seré usado por nadie, no obedeceré a nadie y no tendré piedad a los que se metan en mi camino

Los asesinos estaban sudando de miedo al ver como unos de los mayores asesinos se revelaba contra ellos que olvidaron por un momento en proteger a su maestro, sin embargo, el único que no era afectado era el maestro altair que solamente veía como su primer discípulo lo miraba con odio, aunque lo entendía con lo que paso hace años, al recordar eso quiso jugar su última carta

-tú crees que ella estaría feliz al ver cómo te encuentras-eso hiso que varios abrieran los ojos

-cállate-dijo el castaño ocultando sus ojos con su pelo

-ella estaría muy decepcionada al ver que sigues ese camino sin saber la verdad de todo-

-¡¿tu que sabes?!-grito expulsando más si se podía un instinto asesino y apretando su puños

-lo suficiente-

-¡no la metas en esto!-dijo levantado la mirada

-el odio que tienes algún día estará en tu contra y ese día vas saber si elegiste un buen o mal camino

-¡CALLATE!-lanzándose, el castaño preparo su puño

El maestro veía como alguien que era como su hijo se lanzaba con toda la intención de matarlo sin embargo antes que se acertara el golpe, la imagen del castaño se cambió por un pequeño niño sonriendo con la intención de abrazarlo

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Se escuchó por todo el lugar, los demonios prepararon un círculo mágico para protegerse de todo el daño que siguian sin saber de donde venia pero al escuchar la explosión lo mas experimentado preparon los círculos en menos de un segundo que fue roto por alguien que volaba con gran rapidez seguido de otro mas

-¡muere! ¡muere! ¡MUERE!-la voz del castaño se escuchó por todo lados que al escuchar esa palabra pensaron que estaban bajo ataque pero lo que no esperaban es que estaba combatiendo contra un anciano con una parecida al del castaño

-¡detente de una vez!- dijo esquivando o desviando los ataques

-¡SOLO MUERETE!-grito sin hacer caso

-¡no quiero lastimarte!-dijo desviando por segundo un golpe que iba en su sien

De repente varios encapuchados aparecieron alrededor del castaño haciendo que él se defendiera y golpeara sin piedad los golpeaba sin que ellos pudieran defenderse ya que solamente el maestro y "ella" podían superar al castaño, pero debían defender a su Mentor con todo lo que podían

Los seres sobrenaturales veían de como el sekiryuutei atacaba sin piedad a todos a su alrededor que muchos estaban indecisos en ayudarlo ya que muchos conocían a los asesinos y sabían que ellos eran aliados sin embargo no querían combatir contra el sekiryuutei que simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por el sentimiento de la ira

BOOOOMMMMMM

Se escuchó por todo el lugar y muchos se sorprendieron que el heredero de la Casa Bael, Sairaorg le dé un poderoso puñetazo al castaño que atravesó las murallas con tanta fuerza que dejaba un enorme agujero, pero este estaba como si nada que lo único que sufrió fue armadura que apareció en el momento justo para recibir el golpe de Sairaorg

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Issei-kun? está atacando a un aliado sin ninguna razón aparente y mi deber como el heredero de la casa Bael es detener todo conflicto que se genere-dijo con una mirada seria que era difícil contradecirlo

-no te metas en esto sairaorg-dijo con la misma mirada el castaño que salía del agujero

-no sé qué sucedió para que tengas que golpearlo con intención de matarlo, pero eso no te llevara a ningún lado

\- ¿tú crees? lo que más deseo… es matarlo-dijo desapareciendo su armadura-y si lo logro podre morir en paz

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Tu no eras así-dijo con preocupación

-el tiempo cambia Sairaorg y nosotros también-dijo antes de que un circulo apareciera debajo de él, desapareciendo del lugar

Muchos estaban sorprendidos que el chico Sekiryuutei tuviera deseo de matar alguien que, según ellos, no conocía hasta el punto de ser hostil contra a todo que lo defendiera, pero los más sorprendidos fueron las herederas de las Casa Gremory y Sitri ya que nunca esperaron que el castaño, ese mismo pervertido positivo actuara de esa forma, aunque Rias y las demás ya vieron esa faceta anteriormente no las dejaba de sorprender, pero aun así tenían que hablar con el castaño de alguna forma

Las horas pasaron y todo el salón estaba vacío ya que todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares aun con sus mentes las palabras del castaño "solo deseo matarlo y podre morir en paz" haciendo que muchos pensaran que clase de demonio se estaba convirtiendo el héroe de las facciones

Era una noche tormentosa con leves relámpagos saliendo de las nubes y en la "casa" del castaño se encontraba su legítimo dueño solo mientras las demás chicas estaban hablando con sirzechs sobre lo sucedido en el inframundo. Issei se encontraba en su enorme y solitario habitación, sentado en la orilla de la cama

Estaba furioso consigo mismo, se dejó llevar por la ira, pero esas palabras no lo dejaban en paz "ella estaría muy decepcionada", se miró las manos y poco a poco gotas de sangre caía en ellas que salían de sus ojos, lloraba de cómo sin importar de cuanto de esfuerce, a los que llamo una vez amigos se fueron a la primera oportunidad

 **(Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Gehrman, The First Hunter** la canción sigue hasta el Final **)**

- _¿Por qué?-_ susurro mientras cerraba los ojosintentando inútilmente parar sus lágrimas

Las tormentas aumentaron

-¿Por qué?-dijo con vox quebrada, intentando limpiar su propia sangre

Los vientos soplaban con fuerza

-¡¿PORQUE?!-repetía mientras rompía todo de su cuarto

Fuertes rayos se escuchaban, todos los habitantes de la ciudad se refugiaban con sus familias de lo que podía ser una catástrofe… aun así

-¡¿Por qué tengo que sufrir de esta manera?!-decía mientras destrozaba su cama al igual que el resto de su habitación

- **[¡issei, cálmate!]-** la gema apareció en la mano del castaño- **[¡no lograras nada comportándote así!]**

la habitación sufrió la ira del castaño, mueble rotos, vidrios quebrados, paredes con restos de las cosas destrozadas y en medio de eso se encontraba el castaño de rodilla golpeando con fuerza el suelo

-¡¿entonces qué quieres que haga?!-dijo parando sus golpes-¡soy una simple basura que pueden usar como quieren!

- **[¡eso no es cierto! ¡hay muchas personas que te quieren!]-** grito con preocupación

-¡MENTIRA!-con un golpe destrozo la parte izquierda del piso-¡ellos me abandonaran, al igual que todos!-

- **[¡aunque eso suceda, yo nunca te abandonare hasta tu muerte!]-**

 **-** ¡¿y de que me sirve eso?! ¡solo eres un estúpido dragón encerrado! -grito con rabia

 **-** _ **[esto es malo, cada vez se hunde más en la oscuridad]-**_ _pensó el dragón ignorando el insulto-_ _ **[no tengo opción, tendré… ¡¿Qué sucede?!]**_

Un terremoto sacudió toda la ciudad de kuoh, asustando a todos los ciudadanos que la mayoría estaba a punto de salir de sus casas para escapar, pero algo repentino sucedió, algo que recordarían todos por el resto de sus vidas

Los rayos cesaron, el terremoto se detuvo, los vientos pararon, pero la peor estaba a punto de comenzar

 **-¡SOLAMENTE QUIERO MORIR!-** grito el castaño haciendo que inicie… el caos

 **¡los rayos aumentaron! ¡los terremotos se duplicaron! ¡ciclones se formaban! ¡toda la ciudad se formó un terrible caos! ¡** Todos sumamente asustados! ¡todos corriendo en pánico! no se podía evitar, catástrofe empezaron aparecerde repente y cuando pensaron que no se podía poner peor se escuchó un fuerte grito que todos sintieron que era de agonía, odio y una profunda tristeza que atrajo los peores desastres que cada ser humano teme que estén juntas

 **-** ¡corran!-

 **-** ¡todos vayan por ese lugar!-

 **-** ¡no dejen a sus niños atrás!-

Eran los gritos de autoridades que hacían lo que podían para salvar a todos los civiles que estaban en pánico viendo hacia atrás los desastres naturales que no paraba ningún segundo, los rayos quemaban todo, los terremotos derrumbaban todo y los vientos golpeaban con fuerzas a las personas que intentaban escapar de sus casas

- **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-**

No tenían que ser genios para saber qué otra cosa pasaría y no estaban equivocados

Una enorme grieta apareció del suelo y como si fuera parte de una pesadilla, cientos demonios de forma humanoide de piel roja salieron radiando maldad y en el cielo aparecieron varios círculos que transportaron muchos demonios que a diferencia de los anteriores estos portaban armadura junto con una lanza

-¡maten a esas criaturas!-ordeno el demonio del cielo que tenía más alas que el resto

Las personas veían con terror de como su bella ciudad se convertía en una zona de batalla de demonios, todos corrían para no estar en fuego cruzado y las autoridades con armas hacían lo imposible para no dejar que ningunos de esos seres alados ataquen a los civiles

 **En el inframundo 30 minutos antes del Caos**

En la sala se encontraba sirzechs junto con toda su familia a excepción de su hijo, el equipo Sitri junto con Serafall, Azazel junto Shemhazai y Michael que era escoltado por Gabriel. Todos ellos se encontraban de modo serio por la repentina acción causada por el castaño horas aun asi no encontraban la respuesta para tan semejante acción a excepción de Sirzechs y sus padres que estaban un poco más informados que el resto

El sequito completo de Rias se encontraban preocupadas por actitud del castaño que hace tiempo estaba actuando de una forma diferente, no era el mismo pervertido que conocían hace tiempo era como si algo lo estuviera forzando a cambiar **(NT: se lo que están pensando, pero es necesario en la historia)**

Y si lo pensaban bien ¿Qué sucedió con su apariencia? No se dieron cuenta, pero en la fiesta tenia aura de madurez, todo de él dejo de ser un niño para convertirte en un guapo adulto que apostarían que más de una de las demonios o ángeles se lo querían "comer". Mismo pensamiento que pasaban por la cabeza del sequito de Sona y la de Serafall que vieron con sus ojos las varias miradas lujuriosas que le mandaban y en caso de Sona sus murmullos "me gustaría comerlo pedazo… por… pedazo" dijo una de la Ángeles caídos mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios

-¿y dime sirzechs? Alguna idea sobre lo que está pasando, porque ya me cansé-dijo sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky

-lamentablemente estamos en la misma situación Azazel-sensei-dijo Rias al ex gobernador del Gregory

-repasemos lo que está pasando-dijo Azazel con una mirada seria-la primera fue que después de derrotar a trihexa todo sería como lo planeamos con una vida llena de paz y sin conflicto

-pero repentinamente el mayor héroe de las facciones cambia radicalmente y con una extraña vestimenta-dijo Shemhazai del mismo modo

-Llegan la Orden de los Asesinos y estoy seguro por algo importante-dijo Michael pensativo

-y por ultimo Issei-kun los ataca a matar-dijo Serafall

Todos ellos estaban pensativos por dichas situaciones, sin embargo, todos se percataron que el mismo sirzechs no haya dicho nada sobre su "cuñado" pero ese silencio fue roto por él mismo sabiendo que todos se tenían que enterar y era mejor decirlo ahora que se enteraran en momentos cruciales

-todo fue como dijiste Azazel-dijo sirzechs para la confusión de todos-nuestros planes eran vivir en paz, pero repentinamente llegaron reportes de los sobrevivientes de la Brigada

-¿de qué hablas sirzechs?-

-al terminar la guerra varios demonios y ángeles caídos escaparon antes de ser ejecutados, pero cuando vimos que no causarían mayor peligro los dejamos-dijo el pelirrojo

-ya veo ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-dijo Shemhazai confiando en el pelirrojo de que ellos no causarían peligro al igual que todos

-Fragmento de Edén-las palabras del pelirrojo alteraron a los líderes y confundiendo los demás

-¡imposible!-dijeron todos los lideres

-¿Qué ese tal Fragmento sirzechs-sama?-

-un objeto Prohibido entre nosotros, con el poder de traer catástrofe en el mundo y a nosotros-dijo Serafall seriamente

-onii-sama entonces lo que ellos decían aquella vez-dijo Rias

-así es Rias, los templarios tenían control del fragmento de Edén hasta que poco a poco los Asesinos lograron recuperarlas-

-así que los templarios están metidos en esto-dijo Gabriel seriamente como pocas veces

-los sobrevivientes de la Brigada se aliaron con los templarios y quieren causar una guerra para conseguir los Fragmento ¿cierto? -dijo Sona recordando las historias sobre los templarios

-Estas en lo correcto Sona, si ellos lo consiguen no podemos hacerle frente-dijo sirzechs-para mala suerte de ellos y nuestra, todos los fragmentos desaparecieron y creemos que alguien los tiene

-así que esa es la razón por la cual están los asesinos-dijo Lord Gremory

-¿pero el comportamiento de Issei-kun?-dijo Serafall

-no hay odio más fuerte, que el que era amor-dijo sirzechs con los ojos cerrado

Todos se confundieron por tal respuesta que ninguno entendió hasta que una sola se percató de lo que intentaba decir así que salió corriendo rápidamente del salón para la confusión de todos, pero cuando quieran preguntarle a sirzechs sobre que significaba, entro un guardia agitado, pero este a diferencia de los otros este tenía una armadura diferente

-¡sirzechs-sama, las criaturas escaparon y fueron al mundo humano!-

Muchos sabían que en el inframundo existían diferentes criaturas con el mismo poder que un demonio de Clase alta así que tomando medidas, sirzechs junto con Serafall crearon un domo donde habitaban más de esas criaturas, encerrándolas para no que haya peligro

Los dos Maou se alteraron sobre la noticia y mandaron sus tropas al mundo humano pero lo que verían a continuación los dejaría perplejos

Todos veían con horror como varias personas morían por las catástrofes naturales que aparecieron y por los constantes ataques de los demonios contra a las criaturas que atacaban con fuerza

-¡debemos ir ayudarlos!-dijo Rias

-no podemos, nosotros no podemos interferir y ellos son muchos para ustedes, tiene el poder para eliminarlos Rias-

Con frustración se quedó quieta al igual que todos viendo en la pantalla las muertes que aparecían, pero en esa pequeña mente de egoísmo y cinismo hizo clic

-¡onii-sama, ise se encuentra allí!-dijo Rias aun en su mente pensando que era un débil pervertido

-no me preocupa en absoluto porque sé que puede defenderse-dijo con seriedad

Rias vio a todos a los líderes y a Sona junto con su sequito y cada uno no mostro preocupación por el castaño

-observen todos ustedes-dijo sirzechs levantándose de su asiento-ese es el poder del Fragmento de Edén-dijo reconociendo la energía que transmitía en toda la ciudad de kuoh

Todos se sorprendieron que uno de los fragmentos esté en la ciudad de kuoh y vieron que un solo fragmento puede hacer que toda una ciudad entre en ruina y no querían pensar si todos los fragmentos se reunían con un solo propósito…destrucción

En el mundo humano los gritos se escuchaban por todas partes, los demonios mataban a las criaturas defendiendo a los humanos, los rayos no paraban, la lluvia era más fuerte, los vientos no paraban y los terremotos no tenían compasión con las estructuras

- _debo llegar lo más pronto posible-_ eran los pensamientos de dos personas que corrían en dirección al punto medio de toda la catástrofe, una de estas dos personas evadía como podía los ataques al estar volando con sus alas de demonios y la otra se estabilizaba sobre el suelo

En medio de las tormentas, se encontraba las casas destruidas, pero había una de pie que a pesar estar destruida no recibía ninguno ataque de la naturaleza solamente el terremoto, pero esta se mantenía de pie

 **-solo quiero morir Ddraig… no quiero sufrir más-** dijo el castaño llorando en el suelo apoyándose de sus rodillas y manos

 **-[no te preocupes]-** unos brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Issei- **[recuerdas que jamás estarás solo** ]

- **por favor… sácame de este sufrimiento-** dijo el castaño tomando entre sus manos los brazos

- **[se que has sufrido mucho Issei pero solo un poco más y tendrás la paz que buscas]-**

 **-gracias…-** el castaño cerro los ojos lentamente

 **-[los que te hicieron esto… se van a arrepentir de sus decisiones]-**

En la oscuridad una mostró una cabellera roja junto con unos ojos verdes intensos

- **[no voy a permitir que te hagan daño]-**

La voz que se escuchaba era femenina

 **[y no voy a permitir que te arrebaten de mi lado otra vez]-**

De la oscuridad salieron un par alas de dragón que rodearon a los dos, aislándolos del caos que se generaba afuera

* * *

 **Que les parecio? sinceramente creo que ya sabran lo que esta ocurriendo**

 **¿quienes seran las personas que corrian en medio de todo? y creo que ya saben quien apareció al ultimo**

 **Otra cosa antes de retirarme ¿es necesario pedirle un autor que me mande mensaje para actualizar? un amigo me dijo que el autor de [** **Assasin's Dragon Unity] recibió Reviews de que me pidiera actualizar**

 **Yo no conozco [Zerokaien] personalmente y su Historia es increíble (ya que yo también lo leo) pero si quieren que actualice tendran que esperar lamentablemente porque estoy en una situación algo complicada pero no dificil**

 **ustedes me pueden mandar mensajes por mi Facebook pero no de esos que actualice pronto porque no respondere, pero si me mandan otro mensaje con gusto respondere, (alguna idea para las historias, sus ideas sobre un un fic nuevo o cosas asi)**

 **no es por ser grosero solo que deberian entender que no estoy muy pegado al computador**

 **eso seria todo, nos vemos en otra ocasion**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA**

 **SEGURO MUCHO ESTABAN CONTENTOS DE QUE ACTUALIZARA FINALMENTE**

 **LAMENTABLEMENTE** **MI CAMINO COMO AUTOR LLEGA HASTA AQUI**

 **LAS RAZONES POR LA QUE YA NO HARE NADA ES POR QUE**

 **-NO TENGO INSPIRACIÓN PARA INICIARLOS DE NUEVO**

 **-LAS IDEAS QUE TENIA YA NO LOS RECUERDO**

 **QUIZAS PARA MUCO QUERÍAN LA CONTINUACIÓN PERO CONMIGO NO CUENTE**

 **QUERIO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUIERON Y LE GUSTARON MIS HISTORIAS PERO**

 **COMO DIJE MI CAMINO LLEGA HASTA AQUI**

 **LO BUENO DE ESTO ES QUE SI ALGUIEN QUIERE O TIENE LA MOTIVACIÓN PARA SEGUIR**

 **MIS HISTORIAS, SOLAMENTE TIENEN QUE HABLAR CONMIGO POR INTERNO Y MANDAR UN MENSAJE**

 **DE QUE SERAN DUEÑO DE LA HISTORIA**

 **SI QUIEREN AYUDA PARA AVANZARLO**

 **YO FELIZMENTE LE CONTESTO**

 **ESO SERIA TODO**

 **HASTA SIEMPRE**

 **SE DESPIDE**

 **SU AMIGO**

 **AUTOR**

 **MAUROX000**


End file.
